The Knights
by Miss.Magic Girl
Summary: Chaos is recruiting for his elite team The Knights. Meanwhile on earth Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo, Thalia and Jason Grace, and Hazel Levesque are betrayed by everyone they once trusted, so they leave never to be seen again. That is until the Gods need help once again, but this time they need help from the creator and his group of Gods hating misfits.
1. Chapter 1: Betrayed

**Hey people out there. This is my new story and I hope you like it. I believe this is one of the longer chapters I've written out of all my stories and I would like to say I'm kinda proud of it. I have had this story idea in my head for awhile and I'm very glad to finally get it uploaded. Now before the I get to the story I'd like to make it known that I'm looking for OC's to put in this story. Now enough take lets get to the story.**

**Last thing I own nothing all rights go to Rick Riordan**

All Percy could do was stair. His green eyes burning with rage. The rest of the camp was also crowded around the two campers. They were cheering while Percy stood there full or hatred, rage, and most of all shock. He was shocked that _she_ would do this to him. He loved _her, _but apparently she didn't feel the same about him.

He felt betrayed and alone. The entire camp had turned against him. Everyone that he had once called family... gone. Then a thought came to him. Maybe not his entire family was gone maybe just the people at camp. He may still have his cousins. He smiled at that thought he may not be completely alone.

He took one last look at the site before him. Annabeth Chase his girlfriend, more like ex-girlfriend, was kissing his half-brother, Julian. It broke Percy's heart to see his love kissing his jerk half-brother. He felt like someone had just crushed his heart. But it was too late to do anything now. All he could do was leave with his head held hight. not that anyone would notice. The only person who might notice would be Chiron. He was the only one Percy would miss, because he was leaving, and he knew no one would stop him. They hadn't even payed attention to him in over a week.

He pulled his eyes away from they, and ran back to his cabin. He pulled the door open and ran inside. He grabbed a duffle bag from under his bed and gathered the things he would. Some extra clothes, nectar, ambrosia, and some food. When he had everything he made sure his watch was around his wrist, grabbed his minotaur horn, and he walked out of his cabin for the last time.

But before he left there was something he had to do. He walked towards the Big House. He passed a few campers, but they didn't give him a second glance. Percy made it to the Big House with ease. When he got there he stood at the door. He couldn't go inside. He knew if he did Chiron would try and convince him to give it a second chance, and he just couldn't say no to those big brown horse eyes. That and it would just be too hard to say good bye. Chiron was like a second father to Percy. He was good to him. He gave him a home, but Percy knew when he was unwanted.

He just couldn't leave without Chiron knowing he cared. He felt like he was at Yanky again dreading to leave his favorite teacher. But it was more then that now Chiron was more then just his teacher he was family. Percy looked at the minotaur horn in his hand. He knew only one thing would assure Chiron that he was doing what was best for himself and the camp. He placed the horn on the doorstep of the Big House. Then he turned and began walking up half-blood hill.

He touched Thalia's tree, and turned around looking at Camp Half-Blood the place he once called home. He just shook his head and turned around, and he didn't turn back.

**Hello I'm Bob I'm a line break. I like cookies.**

Thalia was not happy. Why? Someone had taken her place. She hadn't believed it, but now it was impossible to deny. Thalia Grace had been replaced. A new girl had come into the hunt and taken her place. Yes she was still technically the lieutenant, but none of the girls listened to her anymore and this was all because of the new demi-god, Anika daughter of Zeus. Yes another child of Zeus. But she was nothing like Thalia at all. She was pure evil. But the only other person who seemed to realize that was Artemis, and she wasn't even here right now.

Thalia was so frustrated she just wanted to punch Anika in her pretty little face. Maybe then the Huntresses would realize she was still there. But she made a promise that she would always protect the hunt, and sadly that included little miss perfect.

Thalia looked over at her Huntresses. She could see them perfectly from her dark corner. They were sitting around the fire talking and laughing. They were having a great time, and Thalia wished she could join they, but she couldn't not while her half-sister was there. Thalia could also hear their conversation. Some of it made her chuckle too. But then it took a turn for the worst.

"So how do you become lieutenant?" none other then Anika asked.

"Oh that's easy," A hunter named Emily said," you just have to be the most skilled in the hunt. Actually I'm surprised Artemis hasn't made you lieutenant yet. I mean its clear your the best."

At that Thalia's smile was gone. Why would Emily say that?

Most of the other Huntresses nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yah," Phoebe Thalia's second in command said," I mean you've only been here a few months and you've already killed more monsters then any of us."

Thalia silently growled. That was a lie and everyone here knew it. She had only killed one monster on a lucky shot too. Thalia had slayed more monsters than anyone here even the hunters who have been here for decades. Thalia felt like going up there and strangling that no good traitor until she could knock some sense into her. But she couldn't move she felt hot tears making there way down her face. Thalia never cried, but seeing her hunters the people that she cared for like family mocking her like she was just a pice of garbage.

"So," Anika started," when do you think Thalia's going to be fired?"

That was it Thalia couldn't stand it anymore she wanted to go out there and gut that idiotic little devil. But she couldn't she had to remember her promise. As long as she was a hunter she couldn't harm her fellow huntresses. But she couldn't deal with being an invisible girl even though she was standing in plain sight. She turned away from the fire and waked back to her tent. She couldn't just sit around here and do nothing not anymore. She was done.

Thalia walked into her tent and she began to pack her bag. She packed only the things she needed four years with the hunt and she had gotten good at that. She picked up her bow and quiver and she headed towards Artemises tent. She may have been rejected by the hunt but Artemis was always there for her no matter what. Thalia wasn't just going to leave her with nothing.

Thalia walked into the empty tent. She wasn't crying anymore but she knew there were dry tear streaks under her eyes. She walked over to the chair Artemis usually sat. She took off her circlet and placed it on the chair with her bow and quiver 16th birthday presents from Artemis the only one she could trust here. But not the only one she could trust. Thalia knew exactly what she needed to do, but she couldn't do it here.

"I'm sorry Lady Artemis," She whispered . Thalia felt the winds pick up just for a second and when they die down again Thalia felt as if she were a different person. She knew that Artemis had taken her blessing back. Just as Thalia had wanted her too.

She left the tent and began her walk she knew where to go and she knew who would meet her there.

**Hi its Bob. Nice to see you again. Is anyone else hungry?**

Nico felt like something was... off. Like there was something wrong somewhere in the underworld. No not the underworld the palace of Hades. Yes something in the palace. But Nico couldn't quite put his finger on it. It wasn't something with the guards he'd already checked that. It wasn't something with Persephone because she wasn't here it was spring. But what else could it be. Thats when it hit him. There was another person in the palace, another _living_ person, but why was there a living person in the palace besides him and his dad. It just didn't make sense.

"I'll have to talk to dad about this," Nico muttered to himself. Then he stared to make his way to the throne room. On his way there he past some ghosts in the hall, but he payed them no attention it was normal for him now. The only thing he found strange was that when he passed them they didn't bow like they normally did when he passed. In fact they seemed to ignore him completely. Now that he thought about it they had been doing that all week weird. It was as if he didn't exist.

Nico thought about this as he made his way down the familiar halls toward his fathers throne room. But he froze when he heard voices coming from inside. Nico recognized one as his father, but he couldn't place the other one. It sounded male.

"You have done well," Hades said. Did Hades just _complement_ someone. Hades never gives compliments not even to Nico. And he was his only son. Right?

"Thank you Father," the other voice said. Wait did he just say father?

Nico pocked his head out from behind the wall were he hid. He saw his father sitting on his throne with a boy about Nico's age kneeling before him. Actually the boy looked a little like him. So this was the unexpected life force. Why did he just call Hades father? Unless...no that's impossible Hades didn't have anymore demi-god children.

"You have done well my son," Hades said," more then my idiotic son Nico could have done." Nico felt a ping of sadness in his heart. But it was soon gone replaced by pure rage. How could his father say that. He had done more for him then anyone ever had. Nico had to take deep breaths to keep himself from running out there and strangling the pathetic twerp.

The boy smiled," I'm glad to know you feel that way father."

Hades smiled. Hades _smiling _thats practically unheard of. Hades dose not smiled ever. Yet here he was smiling at some kid who had apparently done some great deed.

"Yes," Hades said," to think my son Eric Sailer defeated a heard of monsters by himself." The boy, Eric, smiled back at Hades. But it was a creepy smile one that promised death.

"Yes," Eric said," I don't think Nico could have done that. Given what you've said about him."

Nico couldn't listen to this anymore he had to get out of here before he blew. He turned on his heel and began making his way back to his room. If he wasn't wanted he wasn't going to stay. There was no point anymore. If his father didn't want him how could he stay. He grabbed his pre-packed bag, and he stepped into the nearest shadow. He had to make a stop at camp.

Nico stepped out of the Big Houses shadow. He looked around camp no one seemed to have notice his appearance. In fact no one even seemed to be around here. He walked over to the steps, and he was shocked to see Percy's minotaur horn on the steps. Nico placed scull ring next to it the scull ring Chiron had given to him when he came back to camp.

Nico knew where to go now. It wasn't camp or the Underworld. He was going to meet up with his cousins. The only people he could trust.

**Bob here, how's your day been. I've had a great day being a line break. Enjoy the story.**

Jason held Hazel as she cried. He knew how she felt. Both of them had experienced giants and monsters without shedding a single tear. But recently they had both seen something much worse. They had seen the people they loved most kissing the new kids at camp.

Yes Piper Mclean and Frank Zhang had cheated on their once true loves. Piper had cheated first. Jason had seen her kissing Derek Grey son of Mars. Nope not another son of Jupiter Jason was still the only one. But after Jason had seen them together he hadn't gotten sad no he had gotten mad. He had gotten so mad he had started a fight wit Piper.

He had said she was nothing more than any other cheating daughter of Aphrodite out there. She had called him an attention hogging son of Jupiter. Witch of course in their break up.

Hazel had just caught Frank doing the same thing. Of course with a different person. A girl Megan Adams daughter of Bacchus.

Now Jason was holding his younger cousin while she cried into his shoulder. You might not see a son of Jupiter as the emotional type or someone you go to for comfort, but Hazel knew Jason would help her. He was her cousin after all. She knew he would help her.

Jason slowly rocked Hazel back and forth as he whispered comforting thoughts in her ear. After a few minutes she took a shaky breath and looked up at me.

"Thanks Jason," her voice was weak and shaky from crying, but she still managed a weak smile.

"No problem Hazel," Jason said returning the smile," I'll always be here for you. I mean what are cousins for?"

Hazel nodded and wiped away tears with the back of her hand.

"You okay?" Jason asked. Hazel nodded once again.

"Yah," she said," yah. Its just... I can't believe Frank would... you know... go behind my back and... cheat on me." Jason was surprised to see rage replacing the sadness. He had never seen Hazel get mad. Actually he didn't think anyone had ever seen Hazel get mad. Well except the time when a giant almost killed him. Hazel had been so angry she had single handedly taken out half of Geia's army, and she hadn't even realized it until Percy managed to snap her out of it when she was about to be killed by a monster from behind.

That thought worried him. If that was what Hazel was capable of when she was angry. He didn't want to know what she would do when she was like this. He figured it was better not to find out.

He had to think of something to calm her down. She had gotten off his lap and started to pace back and forth. Three steps forward three steps back. She was so mad her face had turned red. Jason didn't even know she could get so mad about... anything.

"I can't take it anymore!" She practically screamed," I just can't handle it! The war Frank cheating! And I haven't seen Nico in two weeks! I just can't handle it!" When she was done with her mini rant she took a deep breath and sat back down next to Jason.

"Then we should leave," Jason blurted out without thinking (witch was very unlike him).

Hazel just stared at him in shock. Jason had no idea why he just said that. It had just come out.

Hazel slowly nodded," we should," She agreed," pack your things and meet back here in ten minutes." Jason nodded as Hazel stood up and left leaving Jason to pack his things.

**I'm Max. I'm a time skip. Not a line break. Bob is my brother. 10 min later.**

Jason stood next to Hazel at the gate of Camp Jupiter. This was their last chance to turn back, and they weren't taking it. It was time to leave. Time to leave the place they once thought of as home.

No one had even bothered to give them a second glance as they made their way to the exit of camp. Now they were standing outside of camp.

"You ready?" Jason asked.

"As I'll ever be," came his response. He looked over and gave Hazel a reassuring smile. She returned it and they began to walk away.

"Wait," Hazel said stopping suddenly.

Jason did a quick scan of the area, but didn't see anything dangerous.

"What?" He asked," what is it?"

Hazel looked at him sadly," I can't leave. Not without leaving something. Something to show them we left by choice not by force."

Jason nodded showing his agreement. Hazel walked back to the exit they had just left. Technically they were suppose to be on guard duty but they didn't really care.

Jason followed her back to the entrance. Hazel took off her necklace, the one her father had given to her after the war, and she placed it on a rock by the entrance. Jason pulled off his bracelet, Jupiter gave it to him for his ninth birthday, and he set it downs next to Hazel's.

Hazel nodded like she was satisfied. Then she turned back to Jason," lets go. There's nothing more for us here." Jason nodded, and he grabbed Hazel's hand before pulling her into the woods. They knew exactly were to go and they know exactly who they would meet there. Or did they?

**One chapter down who knows how many more to go. I hope you liked it and if you didn't well I guess this isn't a story for you. Once again I would like to remind you I'm looking for OC's so put the in the Reviews or PM me witch ever. I already have some that people gave me when I had my OC's wanted add out there, but it was taken down. So give me your OC's and I'll see if I like them. So yah until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Chaotic Agreement

**I'm so sorry about not updating for like months. There really is NO excuse for that, so I'm not even going to try and make one, but I really am sorry for not updating. I guess I just lost track of how long it had been. I really hope you forgive me for this. Its all my fault I've been really lacking on updating my stories. Geesh I'm rambling. You guys probably don't want to hear me talk you want to read the story am I right. Okay before I let you read I have one no two things to say. I'm still looking for OC's the ones I've gotten so far are awesome. If you don't know already I have an OC's wanted add out there telling what I want for them and stuff. And the second thing... Drumroll please... the disclaimer.**

**I own nothing all rights go to Rick Riordan the best author ever!**

**Chapter 2: A Chaotic Agreement**

Chaos sat in his throne watching as the most powerful demi-gods to be born since ancient times were betrayed and shunned by their so called 'friends'. He slumped back in his throne. He knew it was a bad idea to just leave them. But what else could he do?

Then it hit him. Literally hit him. A book from the shelf above him fell and hit him in the head then fell on the floor in front of him.

The creator of the universe rubbed his head and made a mental note to move the shelf latter. As he bent down to pick up the book he realized it wasn't just a book. It was note. _ His _hand written notes. As he looked at the page closer he saw it was notes for a team. The Knights of Chaos.

Thats when he remembered. He had wanted to make a team of demi-gods with great potential and train them to be great warriors. But he had come up with that idea back in ancient times when demi-gods were ruthless and didn't care who they stepped on to get to the top. It was a plan made to fail.

But they weren't like that now. At least not all of them. Thats when it all fell into place. He could finally make his team and give outcasted and rejected demi-gods a place to live, eat, and train.

He smiled to himself. It was the perfect plan. He would hand pick the demi-gods himself. Yes, they would have to be brave, courageous, outgoing, and most importantly they would have to be trust worthy. And he knew just the right people to lead them.

Chaos snapped his fingers and appeared in the living room of a small apartment on the west side of New York he knew his soon-to-be commanders would come to. Now all he had to do was wait.

**Bob here I'm here to say this is a line break that can play guitar. Yah, hey where's Max?**

Percy's ran through the streets of New York, like there was a herd of monsters chasing after him. He knew it was probably unnecessary, but he didn't care. He was going to his moms apartment. He had wanted to visit her for months now, but hadn't because her was helping out at camp after the war, but now that they didn't want him around he could do what he wanted. And dispite everything he'd been through he found himself smiling.

He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the person turing the corner in front of him, and when he did he was going to fast to stop. So instead of stopping in front of them he ended up running into them. Unfortunatly he recognized the leather ridding boots and Death to Barbie t-shirt.

"Get off me kelp for brains," and apparently she recognized him too.

"Sorry Thals," Percy apologized as he helped his cousin to her feet. He couldn't help but notice she looked different. She looked slightly older and she didn't have that silver glow she usually had around her.

"You quit the hunt," it was meant to be a question but come out as a statement.

"Yah, so?"

Most people would have been offended by the way she said it but Percy was so use to his cousins disrespect it didn't even faze him.

"Its just you always seemed happy with the hunt and the people in it," he said," I never thought you'd leave." Percy, once again, began his course to his moms house. He was positive his other cousins would show up there. Thalia walked by his side.

She shrugged," its not like I wanted to leave its just..." she trailed off at the end, but Percy knew what she meant. Anika Zeus's little devil. She had show up and ruined Thalia's life like Julian had done to him.

"So," Thalia began," things didn't go to will at camp."

Percy shook his head," I don't get how they can trust that jerk. After everything we've done for them they just... throw us away like we're yesterdays trash." Thalia nodded.

They walked in silence the rest of the way. They took the stairs instead of the elevator. They climbed up to the 5th floor and stopped in front of a dark blue door with the symbol **L15 **painted on it. Percy pulled a key out of his pocket but before he could put it in the key hole there was a voice from behind him.

"You weren't going in there with out us were you?" Both demi-gods turned around in the blink of an eye they had their weapons out and pointed at the person.

"Oh, so we I don't see you for 3 months and this is the greeting I get," the son of Hades grumbled.

"Nico!" they both yelled before tackling their younger cousin to the ground.

"What are we chop liver?" Jason grumbled. After greetings were exchanged everyone was ready to go into the apartment. Percy slipped the key in the key hole and opened the door.

They were all immediately hit by the stench of rotting flesh. They all exchanged horrified looks and ran into the apartment, but stopped in their tracks when they saw the living room.

The couch was overturned, there was glass covering the floor, and in the middle of it all were the bodies of Paul and Sally Blofis. They were covered in blood and their eyes were glassy and lifeless.

There was a message written on the wall. A message written in blood. **WE WILL HAVE OUR REVENGE. **It was obvious whatever had done this had claws and there were probably more than one of them.

"What are we suppose to do now?" Jason asked in a shaky voice. He hadn't known Sally or Paul long but he and the other big three kids had looked up to them like parents.

Before anyone could say anything there was a voice from the shadows.

"I believe I may have the answer to that."

They all spun around their hands on their weapons. Behind them stood a man with hair blacker than the night sky, his eyes were as golden as the sun, his suit was the color of the night sky and twinkled with small stars and planets.

"Who are you?" Percy asked. His voice was strong and he held his sword in front of him with expertes. Not showing how he felt on the inside. _Was this the person who killed his mom and step dad?_

No, it couldn't be. This man didn't have any claws and he didn't give off that _'I'm going to kill you vibe.'_

Despite having 5 weapons being pointed at him by the five most powerful demi-gods in centuries he smiled. Not a happy smile though, more of a know it all smirk.

"I am Chaos creator of the universe, but please don't bow I hate when people bow to me. I'm here with an offer."

Percy slightly lowered his sword," what kind of offer?"

Chaos looked all five of them in the eyes smirk gone replace by a mask of seriousness.

"I'm creating an army," he said," an army more powerful than god and mortal alike. And I want you five to be my commanders. Do you except?"

Percy glanced at his cousins. They all looked uncertain, but through some kind of unspoken conversation they agreed to go with him. He didn't seem like he wanted to kill them, and if he truly was Chaos than why would he want to hurt them. They all knew the story of how Chaos was kicked out by the Gods, just like them.

Percy turned away from his cousins," we except."

Chaos smiled seeming, satisfied that his army was off to a good start," come we have work to do." He walked over to the wall and made a spinning motion with his hand and a black portal sparked to life.

One by one they all stepped through it. When they appeared on the other side the five demi-gods stopped and stared. Chaos stepped out of the portal and it disappeared. He walked over and put one hand on Percy's shoulder and the other on Jason's.

"Welcome to Base Chaos."

**Alright firstly let me apologize for the length. It was not as long as I would have liked it to be, but I think it was good. But let me know what you think. Its nice to have feedback and I will be updating that OC add thing to let you know the OC's I have chosen to be on the Knights team so far. Also you should all know I procrastinate sometimes so I'm hoping to have the next chapter up sometime next week like Friday, Saturday, or Sunday something like that. But I will be updating more its almost summer so hopefully I'll have more time to work on my fanfic's. Alright goodbye, good luck with your own work (if you write) and I will see you next time. Oh and don't forget to review. Alright bye.**


	3. Chapter 3: Mission Half-Blood

**I'm back people! Did anyone miss me? No, well thats okay, but I bet you missed my story. And if you didn't that means it hasn't been as long as I think it has. How long has it been since I last updated? One week? Two weeks? Well I guess it doesn't matter I'm updating now, right? And it didn't take nearly as long as last time. Well I suppose you don't want to listen to me ramble on and on, so go on read the story.**

**On one more thing. The disclaimer: I don't and never will own Percy Jackson. Alright I'm done talking, so what are you waiting get reading.**

**Chapter 3: Mission Half-Blood**

**29 years later**

Slash, stab, turn, repeat.

If you were in the arena at Base Chaos you would have seen one lone figure repeating this sequence of moves over and over. He was a werlwind of destruction leaving a wake of ripped dummies and torn armor behind him. He was destroying everything in arms reach and he didn't seem like he was going to stop.

Slash, stab, turn, repeat.

He seemed unstoppable. He expertly stabbed one dummy were its heart would be and beheaded another. He didn't stop until all that remained of the dummies was a heap of straw and broken armor.

Someone started clapping behind him. The figure turned around sword raised, but then dropped to his side when he saw the man standing in the doorway of the arena.

"Nice work Percy," the man said.

"Thank you Chaos," Percy said," do you need something?"

Chaos made a face," so I have to need something to visit my lieutenant."

Percy gave Chaos a knowing look," well you don't usually make social calls."

Chaos sighed in defeat," I need you to gather the others for a meeting in my office."

"Everyone or just the commanders?"

"Just the commanders I don't want the others to know just yet," Chaos turned and began to walk back out the door, and Percy turned to gather his things.

Chaos stopped and turned back around before he walked out the door," and Percy," Percy looked up from his bag," this is very important you are to only tell the commanders."

Percy nodded," yes sir."

Chaos turned and left the arena without another word.

**Bob is back people and he had pizza for lunch. Why is Bob talking about himself in the third person?**

"What's this about?" Thalia asked," I was in the middle of a very important mission."

"Oh," Jason said," so thats were you've been the past two weeks."

"Quiet down please," Chaos said as he walked into the room, and took a seat at the head of the table next to Percy and Thalia.

"I'm sure your all wondering why I have called you here."

The five of them nodded. Chaos hardly ever called group meetings, so when he did everyone knew it was about something important. And it was even more important when it was only the commanders.

"I know none of you are going to like this," Chaos started," it involves the Olympians."

1...2...3...4...5...The room was in chaos.

"WHAT!?"

"I'M NOT GOING TO WORK WITH A BUNCH OF STUCH UP BRATS!"

"I'M NOT GOING BACK DOWN THERE!"

"THEY DIDN'T SEEM TO NEED US 29 YEARS AGO!"

"QUIET!" The room was silent.

"Now," Chaos said," as I was saying. They need our help in the up coming war. All the information is in this envelope," he snapped his finger and a crisp white envelope appeared in his hand," I need the five of you to go down first and be the... uh... welcome group per say," he took turns looking each of them in the eye, and they all knew there was no getting out of this," Raiden **(Raiden Tachibana's OC) **will be commanding The Knights while you are gone." He handed the envelope to Percy, and stood up from his seat. The others respectfully stood up too.

"Now get packing you leave tomorrow at noon," with that he disappeared in a flash of black light.

Percy looked at his fellow commanders and cousins,"we meet at the regular place in two hours. See you there." With that they all turned and went different directions to their respective rooms. All with one question in there heads.

_'What could be so powerful to have Chaos worried?'_

**Max here remember I'm a time skip and Bob is a line break. There's a difference you know!?**

All five cousins sat under a tree at the edge of Base Chaos, two hours later. All of them already packed and ready to go. They sat there in silence just enjoying the peace. It was a rare moment when the five of them could just sit and enjoy each others company. They were usually sent on missions all across the universe. But the silence didn't last long.

"So, what do you thinks in the envelope?" Nico asked the question that was on everyones mind.

Percy looked down at the crisp white envelope that he held," only one way to find out."

He ripped it open to see a neatly folded pice of paper sitting inside. He pulled it out and carefully unfolded it. The handwriting was neat and clearly readable. It was written in ancient Greek so it was easy for the five dyslexic demi-gods to read.

**_Dear, Chaos_**

**_Please except our apology and our plea for help. Zeus was just being irrational, as always, when he banished you. We are in desperate need of your assistance. If we do not have your help Olympus and the Earth as we know it will be destroyed. Please you are our only hope. Not even Hades knows what this new threat is. We need you._**

**_Sincerely, The Olympian Council_**

"Well at least we know why Chaos seemed so worried, and why he insisted we go," Thalia said with no emotion," anything else in the envelope?"

Percy looked again,"no that's it."

"Well thats just great," Jason said," now we have to go back to the place we hate and confront the people we can't stand, and we don't even know what we're up against. That's just great."

"Do you think _she's_ going to be there?"Percy asked.

"If the Gods turned her and the others immortal like Chaos did for us than yes I do," Thalia said dryly.

Percy sighed and flopped back in the grass," this day just gets better and better," he said sarcastically.

"Its getting late we better get to bed," Nico said standing up from his place in the grass. After saying their goodnights they all left for their rooms.

But before Percy got to bed he took a long look at the suitcase that sat on his dresser. He sighed and went to bed with one thought in his head.

_'This was going to be one complicated mission.'_

**Yay another chapter done. So what did you guys think. Love it? Like it? Hate it? I want to know. Oh and I'm still looking for OC's. Once again I have an add floating out there somewhere that tells you how many I have and what I would like to know about your character. Well I think thats it for now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time Miss. Magic Girl signing off. Bye :)**


	4. Chapter 4:Welcome to the Living Tartarus

**Hey, I'm back. I'm doing pretty good at not procrastinating aren't I? I even updated my crossover story. Oh and I got a question from H. 'why 29 years latter?' and I'm going to answer it. I'm sure there are others out there wondering the same thing. And the answer is I randomly pressed two buttons with my eyes closed. Thats probably not the answer you were expecting but its the truth. Now its time for chapter 4. Enjoy.**

**Oh right still gotta write the disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad :(**

**Chapter 4: Welcome to the Living Tartarus**

**Olympus, One Day Latter**

All 12 Olympians along with Hades and Hestia sat in the throne room. Everyone was silent not even Hades dared to say a word. For Zeus was furious. He sat on his throne hands griping the armrests so hard his knuckles turned white. His face showed various emotions. From anger to confusion to rage.

It wasn't what you would expect to see at an Olimpian counsel meeting. In fact today you wouldn't even expect there to be a counsel meeting it was only June 11th. It wasn't quite the summer solstice yet and the winter solstice had long passed. So it was very peculiar that the Olimpians would be gathered for a counsel but by the looks on the Olimpians faces they all knew why Zeus had gathered them.

The silence was soon broken by none other than Zeus himself," I'm sure you all know why I've gathered you here today," all 14 Gods present nodded," we are to wait for the delegates from the Greek and Roman camps to arrive before this meeting goes any farther."

"They are all ready here brother," Hestia said from her spot by the heather.

Zeus clenched his fists and took deep breaths trying to stay calm,"let them in then."

The great oak doors opened slowly revealing 3 Greek campers, 2 Roman campers, and 2 hunters. They all walked inside and bowed to Zeus then to their parents, and then sat down on the chairs that had been placed out for them.

The Greeks had sent 2 boys and one girl. They were probably 3 of the immortal campers on the Greek side. The girl was blond with stormy grey eyes. She had on a bright orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and light blue jean shorts and grey converse. The first boy was a head taller than the girl and had a muscular build. He had brown hair and watery blue eyes. He also wore an orange CHB t-shirt but he wore jeans instead of shorts and he had dark blue sneakers on. He also had his arm around the girls waist. The last boy was slightly shorter than the other. He had dark brown hair but not dark enough to be considered black and dark chocolate brown eyes. His skin was slightly paler compared to the others tan skin. He also wore a CHB t-shirt but his was black with orange letters not orange with black letters like the others, and his jeans were black not blue.

The Romans had sent one boy and one girl. They also looked to be some of the immortal campers. The girl had brown hair and piercing purple eyes. She wore a dark purple shirt with the letters SPQR printed on the front. She also wore jean shorts and purple converse. The boy had dark brown hair and red eyes almost the same color as blood. He wore the same shirt as the girl, but he wore jeans and purple sneakers.

The hunters sent were, of course, two girls. One had blond hair and cloudy blue eyes, like the sky on a cloudy day. The other girl had brown hair and light brown eyes. They both wore the same thing silver parkas and silver hunting pants. But the second girl had a silver tiara rapped in her dark brown hair.

"Now that we are all here," Zeus said," let me explain why I have asked for the presents of the campers and the huntresses. We have felt something stirring under the Earth, and thought it best to inform you before things get out of hand. We do not know what it is but we know it is strong."

The blond girl with stormy grey eyes from the Greek delegates raised her hand.

"Yes Annabeth?" Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, said.

The girl, Annabeth, stood up," if this enemy is so powerful then how can we possibly defeat it by ourselves?"

Athena smiled," do not worry my daughter. I have already taken care of that."

"What do you mean mother?"

Zeus clenched his fists again and tried to keep a calm face," yes Athena," he growled," tell them what you mean."

Athena sighed," father you know it was for the greater good. Think, even the demi-gods know we can not defeat this enemy without his help."

"Who's help?" Annabeth asked, slightly irritated.

"Chaos's my child," Athena said.

"Chaos?" Annabeth asked," as in creator of the universe Chaos?"

Zeus's eye twitch," yes," he grumbled," the same Chaos I banished millennia ago."

"Stop your whining," Athena snapped,"we need his help and you know it. He'll be here any minute now, and I don't want you insulting him. It will be easier to earn his trust if we don't anger him."

"Sadly its not only my trust you must earn," everyone in the throne room wiped their heads towards the voice. There they saw the one and only Chaos, creator of the universe. His suit so black it even made Hades shutter. The stars and planets moved across it with grace. His eyes bright like the sun, and hair darker than the night sky. Behind him was a swirling black portal. Five more people stepped out of the portal behind him. All with hooded cloaks that cast a shadow on their faces.

Athena stood up from her throne and walked over to greet him," nice to see you again Lord Chaos." She gave a slight bow.

Chaos nodded," wish I could say the same for you Athena."

Athena nodded and took her seat once again. Everyone was silent waiting for Chaos to speak.

"It is my understanding that you are in a bit of trouble, and require the assistance of me and my Knights," Chaos started, and after a nod of confirmation continued speaking," I also understand that you do not know what this threat is, but are certain that is is powerful. More powerful than your forces combined," the Gods nodded as Chaos began to pace the room. His commanders staying in their place by the portal.

"Now I have some very important business to attend to-"

Zeus slammed his fist against his throne, and stood up. Rage clear in his eyes," this is more important than any business you can possibly have. This is a matter of millions of lives. You cannot just ignore it. I will not sta-" Zeus was cut off mid rant by an arrow missing his head by no more than an inch.

"I would watch your tongue when speaking to Chaos _Lord_ Zeus," everyone turned once again to see one of Chaos's so called commanders with a bow out and an arrow notched and aimed at Zeus. She had said Lord like it was some kind of sick jock. Chaos turned towards her and gave a nod.

"Thank you, Electra, but I could have handled this on my own. Now please put your weapon away," the girl, Electra, nodded and her bow disappeared.

Chaos turned back to Zeus," now Zeus if you would kindly take your seat and let me finish," Zeus took his seat, slightly embarrassed by his outburst," thank you, now as I was saying I have very important business to attend to, but my commanders will be staying to evaluate your... campers, and they have a very strong dislike to you and your children, so I ask you not to anger them. They will be staying at the Greek camp. I shall arrange a place for them to stay, and the rest of my Knight shall arrive in two weeks time maybe earlier. Now I will let them introduce themselves." He nodded towards the five.

They all walked forward and stopped next to Chaos,"introduce yourselves."

They nodded and one boy stepped forward,"Tidal Wave." Then he stepped back and another boy stepped forward.

"Electric Storm," he stepped back and another boy stepped forward.

"Shadow Hunter," he stepped back and one of the girls stepped forward, the girl who shot at Zeus.

"Electra," she stepped back and the last girl stepped forward.

"Gem," she stepped back and everything was quiet.

"What kind of names are those!?" one of the boys from the Greek delegates yelled, the one with watery blue eyes, jumped up from his seat.

"The kind you use when your an honorary member of Chaoses Knights," the first one to speak, Tidal Wave, said.

The boy looked about ready to attack them but Poseidon spoke," do not wast your time with them Julian, they are not worth it."

Julian sent a glare at the commanders, but sat back down.

"Now," Chaos said," if we're done here I have paperwork I should be getting to," he turned to his commanders," please try not to destroy anything."

"Yes sir," Tidal Wave said.

Chaos nodded and walked back through the swirling black portal. It disappeared afterwards.

**This is Bob here. Did anyone see my words in the OC add. They were good words. Words are fun to say...WORDS!**

The arrival of Chaos's commanders did not go unnoticed by the campers. I mean its not every day the Gods personally escort people to camp. So of course it caused a crowd.

"Who are they?"

"What's going on?"

"Why are they here?"

"QUIET!" Zeus yelled and thunder boomed above successfully silencing everyone,"these are Chaos's commanders. They will be helping us in the up coming war. We expect you to treat them with respect and please do not anger them." With that they disappeared in a flash of golden light.

The campers immediately started firing off questions.

"Alright, alright," Chiron said as he galloped through the crowd," back to your activities." The sea of campers slowly disappeared until there was no one left but Chiron and the commanders.

Chiron gave them a welcoming smile," hello I'm Chiron. I'm the camp director here."

"Hello," Tidal Wave said,"I'm Tidal Wave and these are my fellow commanders. Electric Storm, Shadow Hunter, Electra, and Gem."

Chiron shook each of their hands," its a pleasure to meat you and I would like to thank you on behalf of the campers and myself for adding up in this war. I can set up five rooms in the Big House for you to stay in."

"There's no need for that," Electric Storm said," Chaos said he would be making arrangements for us." Just as the last word left his mouth there was a low rumble and the Earth began to shake.

A pitch black cabin slowly rose from the ground in between the Zeus and Hera cabins. The cabin was three stories, and towered over all the others. The front door glowed gold like the sun, there was a porch in the front with a table and chairs. The windows were tinted so no one could see inside. There was a sign hanging on the front that read Chaos with a symbol of a galloping pegasus.

"And I think thats it."

Chiron could only stand there, open mouthed as Chaoses commanders made their way to their cabin. And the only thing that came to Chiron's mind was.

_'Zeus is not going to be happy.'_

**I'm so happy this chapter was longer than the others I've written. I hope you liked my latest chapter. Oh and I have a question. First I wanted to know if you think I should bring in the OC's earlier. I was thinking something like they're at camp for a few days and something happens and The Knights have to come earlier than expected. And I was also thinking about switching between Base Chaos and Camp Half-Blood like half way through the chapter. So you can see what's going on there and at CHB. One more thing I was thinking about switching POV's from third person to some of the characters, and I wanted your opinion on that. Well I guess thats three questions not one. Oh well okay so give me your feedback on the chapters and my questions. Okay till next time. Miss. Magic Girl signing off. **_  
_


	5. Chapter 5: So We're under Attack

**I am so sorry about the wait. And I could probably think of a million and one excuses, but I'm not even going to try and write them down. but I would like you to know I am NOT abandoning this story anytime soon. Even if it takes me an entire month to write a new chapter you can trust I will be back. You can't get rid of me that easy. I would also like to thank everyone who has stayed with me even though my updates are kind of ever where. So here it is chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC all other OC's are owned by other people that I don't want to write down so just go look at the OC's wanted add.**

**Cha****pter 5: So...We're Under Attack**

**Raiden's POV** **(Raiden Tachibana's OC)**

I had just returned from a nine month mission and I get back to be told I'm in charge of The Knights, because the commanders had gone to EARTH (a place they despised) and were now at the half-blood camp (a place they would never go by chose). None of this is making any sense to me. It's like some sick joke. Like they're just pulling my tail (and I mean that literally).

"Raiden?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by a voice coming from my pocket. I reached inside and pulled out my looking glass. The looking glass is the way we communicate on the base. Everyone in the Knights has a small handheld version of the one Chaos has. It was actually invented by one of our team members. Trixie Myst **(Lady Loophole's OC)** had come up with the idea and Chaos had helped her build the system. It kind of worked like an Iris Message, but you didn't have to make an offering. Just say the name of the person your looking for and they appear in your looking glass. But its alot more advanced than IMing, because you can only contact someone with a looking glass and they don't just pop up out of no were. It was just more efficient.

When I looked down at mine I was greeted by the face of Chaos, my father.

"Yes father?"

Chaos gave me a look that I couldn't decipher. It seemed to be a mixture of panic, shock, and...confusion?

"Meet me in my office," was all he said before cutting off the connection. Leaving me staring at my own reflection.

**Time skip Max speaking. How's it going? Hey if your on team Bob don't be. Go team Max! 5 minutes later.**

I stood outside my fathers office door. It was really more of a throne room than an office, but he preferred it to be called an office. I knocked on the large oak door and waited. Everyone knew you never entered Chaos's office without permission. If it took him hours to answer you waited. No one was stupid enough to break that rule.

"You may enter," my father's voice echoed threw the silent hall even with the door closed. I pushed open the heavy oak doors like they were made of paper. My father sat on his throne. his royal robes flowing over the sides. Planets and stars moved across them in an almost entrancing way. His golden sword aio̱nióti̱ta, eternity in Greek, hung at his side, and a golden crown sat on the table beside him. I walked forward and stood in front of his throne, but I didn't bow. He refused to let us bow.

He smiled at me, but it was stiff and didn't reach his eyes like usual,"Raiden do you know why I've called you here?"

"No, sir," I replied.

He closed his eyes in concentration," as you know our commanders have gone to Earth to assist the Olympians and their children, something I would never ask of them unless it was a dire situation, and you have been assigned to lead The Knights until they are needed,"his voice was emotionless, I nodded,"this new threat... its gathering followers. I've felt it. Whatever this threat is its powerful. More powerful than I or any of us anticipated, and its rising faster than I expected. I fear the commanders will not be able to fight against it alone. I want you to keep a close eye on this and if anything happens inform me at once and take the team down to Earth."

"You think the threats followers are going to attack the demi-god camp," it was more of a statment than a question.

He nodded," yes, but we must be careful of when we make ourselves known. We never know if its real of just a trick to get the Knights out of the dark."

I nodded.

"Please go inform the team they may need to leave sooner than planned. I must call the commanders."

I nodded," yes father." I left without another word.

**Max again. Have you seen my pet unicorn Steve? He's purple with pink strips and a blue horn. No. Oh well. Time skip 20 min.**

**Raiden's POV**

I stood outside the door of our meeting room. The place Chaos first took his recruits and offered them a place in The Knights. I was there for everyone of them. Even the children of the so called 'Big Three'.

**Flashback**

_Chaos had told me to meet him in the meeting room on the west side of the base. Of course it was smaller back then and not as modern, but it was all we needed considering it was just the two of us. Of so I thought._

_I had no idea my father had planned on making a team or that he planned on making me apart of it, so I was surprised when I walked in the room to see my father talking to five other deim-gods. There were 3 boys and 2 girls._

_One of the boys had messy hair as black as the night sky and eyes as green as the looked to be 16 maybe 17. He wore an orange t-shirt with the words Camp Half-Blood printed on the front with the image of a pegasus underneath. He had on plain blue jeans and dark blue sneakers that were stained with what looked like blood._

_The second boy had short cropped lightning blond hair and eyes the color of the sky on a clear blue day. He looked to be around 15 or 16. He wore a dark purple t-shirt with the letters SPQR printed on it with a half writhe around it. He also wore a pair of jeans and a pair of dark purple sneakers. His outfit was perfect not a hair out of place._

_The last boy had wild midnight black hair and eyes like bottomless pits. He looked to be around 14-15 years old. He wore a simple black t-shirt with a ratty old avatar jacket over it. With a pair of ripped black jeans and combat boots._

_The first girl had cinnamon brown hair that fell over her shoulders in perfect waves and startling golden eyes. She looked to be about 12 maybe 13. She had on the same purple shirt as the second boy, but she wore a jean skirt instead of actual jeans, and she had on brown knee high leather riding boots instead of sneakers._

_Then their was the last girl. She has spiky jet black hair with electric blue highlights and startling electric blue eyes. She looked to be 16-17 years old. She wore a black t-shirt that had the words death to Barbie on it with a picture of Barbie with an arrow threw her head. She wore an old worn leather jacket and black ripped up jeans. She had on black leather riding boots and she had so many bracelets on her wrists I was surprised she could even lift a bow._

_And she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen._

_When I walked in the room they all turned towards me. The demi-gods looked confused as if they hadn't expected anyone else to be here. But my father just smiled warmly at me._

_"Ahh Raiden there you are."_

_I tore my eyes away from the new comers and turned to my father._

_"Hello father," I heard a few muffled gasps from behind me but I payed them no mind,"not to be rude, but who are they," I nodded towards the five demi-gods sitting around the small table in the meeting room that may have once been a broom closet._

_Chaos just smiled in return," Raiden please sit and I will explain everything."_

_I took the only empty seat, that just happened to be next to the pretty girl with the electric blue eyes. Chaos explained everything about the team he was creating and how he needed our help to do it._

_Needless to say we all excepted his offer without hesitation. But that was the day everything changed for the better. The day The Knights came to be._

**End of Flashback**

I shook my head to rid it of those thoughts, and I walked into the meeting room. Now twice the size it was before with a large oak table in the middle and 33 chairs around it.

I took my seat in the front were Chaos normally sits," as you all know our commanders have been sent to the demi-god camp on Earth to help them fight this new threat, but my father fears this threat is gathering followers. If this is true the first place they will attack is the half blood camp where the commanders are. Chaos fears they won't be enough to defeat this threat. We may have to leave earlier than planned. You might want to pack your things and grab your armor. If this threat arrives at the camp we are to inform Chaos and leave right away. Now get packing."

They looked slightly confused, but didn't question and left to go pack. I slumped down in my chair. Why were we helping the Gods anyways? They didn't seem to need our help when they banished or shunned anyone on our team? They didn't seem to need Chaos when they banished him from Earth!

How were we supposed to work with any of these people. If the Gods children were anything like their parents than we were in trouble.

I sighed and stood up to leave, but the second I walked out the door sirens started blaring and the red emergency light started blinking. I ran down the hall towards Chaos's office. We needed to leave now.

**Bob again its time to take the magic donkey portal back to tooth fairy land. Or was it Camp Half-Blood. I'm always mixing the two up. Go team Bob! Team Max is for losers.**

**Percy's POV**

When I walked into the Chaos cabin I immediately did a double take. There was a door on our left that lead to the living room. The couches were made of black leather with two recliners. There was a flat screen TV hanging on the wall and next to it there was a black looking glass with golden gems weaved into was another door in front of us witch I'm guessing lead to the bathroom. And on our right there was a spiral stair case. The bedrooms were probably up stairs.

"Woah," Jason said behind me as he pulled his hood down," Chaos has out done himself this time."

I walked over to the staircase and climbed up a few of the glass steps," your telling me."

"Thank you but I think I could have done better," we all turned towards the looking glass and saw Chaos smiling at them, but his eyes betrayed him. They showed how worried he was, they showed that he hadn't slept in days, and how truly scared he was. His smile was stiff not warm and inviting and it didn't quite reach his eyes.

We all sat around the looking glass in the living room. Thalia, Hazel, and Nico on the couch with Jason and I on the recliners.

"It's good to see all of you like your temporary home, but we have a problem on our hands."

"What kind of problem?" I asked.

From there Chaos explained to us about the threat gathering followers and how the Knights might be appearing sooner than expected.

"Do you have any ideas of what this new threat might be?"

Chaos shook his head,"not yet, but I'm working on it. I have to go good luck. I'll be checking in soon." He cut the connection as the dinner horn was blown outside.

I stood from my seat,"come on we better get down there. Chiron will probably want us to introduce ourselves to the camp." The others sighed but stood anyways.

**Max here. I need you to put your hands on your head dance like a monkey and eat a tomato. Then I'll tell you it takes them 5 minutes to walk to the dinning pavilion. Styx I just ruined it didn't I. Oh well. Team Max for the win!**

**Percy's POV**

The second we stepped foot in the dinning pavilion everything was quiet, and all eyes were on us. We ignored the stars and made our way to the golden table in the dark corner. Why it was golden, I had no idea. It was the only unoccupied table in the entire pavilion.

The talking started back up again not 2 minutes after we sat down. A wind nymph came by and handed us our plates. She giggled and a gust of wind blew her away.

We all began to eat our food, and just as we were about to start desert Chiron stood from his seat and stomped his hoof on the ground. Everything went quiet once again.

"I'm sure you've all noticed the...visitors by now," Chiron said," they have come to assist us in the new war that is brewing. They work with Lord Chaos. They are the commanders of his team. I will now let them introduce themselves."

I stood from my seat,"I'm Tidal Wave and these are my companions Electric Storm,"I pointed at Jason," Shadow Hunter," Nico,"Electra," Thalia," and Gem," Hazel," as Chiron said we are the commanders of Chaos's team. Chaos sent us first to evaluate your fighting skills and help you improve them. We would like you to continue with your usual activities as if we weren't here. We will be observing your classes and seeing what needs improving." I then sat down and Chiron spoke again.

"Thank you Tidal Wave, I do hope you and your companions will be able to join us in our capture the flag game on Friday," a cheer echoed through the pavilion,"now let us go and enjoy the camp fire." There was another cheer and the campers stood and ran to the campfire.

"So do we go to the campfire or back to the cabin?" Thalia asked.

We all shared a look,"cabin," we said in unison.

**Max is back. I still can't find Steve. He looks exactly like the unicorn on my left. Have you seen him. No? Oh well guess I'll just make mare missing unicorn posters. 6 hours later.**

**Percy's POV**

I was woken up at 3 am by the sound of a conch shell.

One horn. Council meeting?

No it was 3 am only the night watch was awake.

Two horns. Someone returning from a quest?

Possible, but not likely.

Three horns. The camp was under attack!

I jumped out of bed put on clothes and my hood and raced out of the cabin. My cousins right behind me. We ran to Thalia's tree with inhumane speed. But stopped dead in our tracks when we saw what was there.

An army, and leading it was something truly grusome.

**I'd like to say this chapter is not exactly how I would have liked it, but this is how it turned out so yah sorry. I will be back soon and the OC's will arrive in the next chapter. I hope you aren't mad at me for not updating for such a long time. I thank you for not leaving me and staying with my story. Oh and before I forget I would like to ask if any of you would like to help me make a cover page for my story. If you are up for the job PM me please. And thanks again for not giving up on this story. One more question. Are you on team Bob or team Max? Okay till next time Miss. Magic Girl signing off.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Warm Welcome

**Okay I am so so so so so so sorry for the wait. I was on vacation with my family, and I wasn't finished with the chapter before I left. I tried to finish it before we left I really did, but there just wasn't enough time. I literally just got home yesterday (see how close I was to having it finished?). But I have it now its finished and I will hopefully have another chapter up soon, but lets just focus on this one for now. Okay I'll let you get to the reading.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing not even the OC's (except mine) the book rights go to Rick Riordan and OC rights to a bunch of people I'm not going to right down. If you want to find out check the OC's wanted add I put up somewhere.**

**Chapter 6: A Warm Welcome**

**Thalia's POV**

We ran up Half-Blood hill, but stopped cold when we reached my tree. Outside the camps borders was an army full of the worst monsters you could possibly imagine. Including gorgons, hell hounds, the Minator, almost every monster you could think of.

But the thing in the lead was the most horrifying, gruesome thing there was. Its skin was sickly pale. Paler than Hades, like there was no blood in its body. It had fangs like a vampire, its eyes were glowing red, and there were tufts of grey hair on its head. Its clothes were ripped everywhere and some of its skin was pealing off. Its hands were covered in fur. It looked like some kind of half vampire half werewolf. But I wasn't sure exactly what it was, and I had faced almost every monster there was.

I heard whispers and shuffling feet from behind me. The campers were here.

_Took them long enough._

"Who are you?" Chiron's voice echoed through the silent field.

"I am no one, but everyone. I am never seen but always there. I am Anastasius the Vrykolakas," his voice was ancient and raspy like it was never used,"and you shall die."

The five of us got it to fighting positions, but before we could attack someone beat us to it.

That idiot son of Poseidon, Julian, and that disgrace of a son Hades, Eric, ran in without a plan or even a warning. Not even Percy would do that! They didn't even get two strikes in before they overrun.

The thing at the front laughed. It was hollow and humorless,"so these are the mighty children of the big three. They don't look like much. Are you sure they're heros?" It mocked.

"Maybe you should be less worried about who this camp considers heros and more worried about how your going to survive this battle," a voice spoke from behind us. We turned and standing there was a boy who looked around 16 maybe 17, but if you knew him you would know he was over 1,000 years old. You could see stray pieces of midnight black and fiery red hair sticking out of his hood. He wore an outfit like Edward Kenway from Assassin's Creed 4 but it was red and black, and he had two double swords crossed on his back. And (and you may find this a bit odd) he had a cat tail (an actual cat tail).

I knew exactly who it was, Raiden son of Chaos.

I noticed the campers hands inching towards their weapons, but Raiden ignored them and calmly made his way towards us.

"What are we up against?" thats the first thing he says as he reaches us. I don't know why but I would have liked him to have said something other than that, like hello or how are you. But I pushed that thought aside, now was _not _the time.

"Minator, hellhounds, both Gorgons, a dracon, almost any monster out there, and the leader is some vampier-werewolf hybrid called a Vrykolakas," Percy responded as the monsters pounded on the barrier,"two hostages."

Raiden nodded,"who are they?"

"The son of Poseidon and the son of Hades."

He nodded again," what's the plan?"

"I want you and Electra to sneak around back and take them out from behind, Shadow Hunter and Gem take out the ones up front, while Electric Storm takes them out from above," Percy said.

"And what are you going to do?" I asked.

"I'm going for the thing in the lead," he said," when are the Knights going to be here?"

"Any minute now," Raiden said readying his swords," Chaos had to ready a portal powerful enough to get them all here at once."

Percy nodded and we all readied our weapons. The border wasn't going to last long so if we wanted to keep them out we needed to get moving.

"Lets get going," Nico said,"I'm just itching for a good fight."

We didn't wast any time as we charged into battle. Raiden and I ran around back sneaking through the trees and hiding behind bushes.

"Ready?"Raiden asked

"As I'll every be." And we charged into battle.

Instinct took over, and my vision became a blur.

**Third Person POV**

The commanders and Chaoses son fought like a well oiled machine. Raiden and Thalia fought together in the back. Thalia with a dagger in one hand and a spear in the other, and Raiden with his duo swords.

They were standing back to back weapons out. The monsters attacked without warning, but they stood no chance against the duo, who were two of the 32 Knights who had been trained by Chaos himself.

When they attacked they were just a blur of motion. Raiden turned and sliced at a monster Thalia ducked as to not get her head cut off. She spun on her knees and went to trip another monster with her spear and Raiden jumped over it. They returned to their original positions and Raiden stabbed the monster Thalia had tripped in the stomach.

Thalia threw her dagger at a 5 foot tall cyclops hitting it right in its big brown eye. Raiden grabbed the spear of a dracaenae and yanked it so the snake fell face first into a strawberry bush. Raiden then took his swords and stabbed it in the back.

Hazel and Nico fought in the front unlike Thalia and Raiden they stood on two separate sides of the clearing. They fought any monster that got in their way. Nico beheaded one monster and turned to stab another in the stomach. Hazel stood at the other side battling a 8 headed Hydra with a double sided golden sword.

The monster blew fire at her but she ducked, and rolled out of the way. She grabbed hold of a tree branch and pulled herself up so she was face to face with the beast. But the Hydra didn't seem to notice she was there and turned ready to blast a column of fire at Jason who was flying over head, but before it could Hazel jumped on its back. It jumped around trying to shake her off, but she dug her sword into its back turning it to golden dust.

Jason flew over head fighting enemy Harpies. There was a large group of them but they were slowly lessening as Jason turned them to dust. The Harpies weren't putting up much of a fight. Witch was a little unnerving. Usually all monsters fight back with as much force as they can, but these monsters they were going down like nothing.

All except one. The leader, the Vrykolakas, it was fighting Percy claw to sword.

"You will die," it hissed," Mnemosyne will reward me when she sees your corps."

"Yah, good luck with that," Percy replied," I've been told I don't die easy."

Percy faked a strike to the head and when the monster went to jump he sliced at his feet cutting a large gash in the things leg. The monster roared in outrage, and rapidly attacked Percy.

Claw and sword clashed, as the two weapons clashed sparks flew around them. The monster went to slice his head off but Percy was faster and ducked then he swept the monsters feet out from below it. The thing fell down on its back. Percy put his foot on its chest and his sword under its chin.

"Any last words?"

The thing just smirked and bared its ugly yellow fangs," the revolution is coming," then it disappeared in a flash of light only to reappear behind Percy seconds latter, but before he could turn around completely the monster kicked him to the ground and put his foot on Percy's chest. Then he positioned his claws under Percy's chin,"and you will be the first to die. Any last words little demi-god?"

Just as the thing got ready to kill a pitch black portal sparked to life behind it.

"Yah,"Percy said,"duck." The creature looked confused, but it never got a chance to reply because just as it opened its mouth a sword was pushed through its chest, and it began to crumble until it was just a pile of golden dust.

Percy looked up at the person who had just saved his life. A normal person would have said something like thank you, but the only thing that Percy said was,"your late."

If you have seen the other persons face you would have noticed that he was smirking showing off his perfectly white teeth,"we ran into a little trouble with the portal. On another note Canada is quite lovely this time of year."

Percy chuckled, and looked over at where the portal had been. Now standing there were 26 of the best warriors on the planet. He excepted the hand offered to him, and turned to the Knights.

"Out there is almost every monster known to demi-god kind. There are two hostages. They are to be brought back alive. I want you split into three groups one is to go help Gem and Shadow Hunter another to Electra and Chaoses son the last will help Electric Storm from the ground or in the air if you have a way to get up their. I'll see what I can do about the hostages. Lets move out!"

The Knights did as they were told and split into three groups each going a different direction. With the additional help the commanders fought with renewed strength. The monsters didn't stand a chance against the Knights when they worked together. In seconds there was only a small group left.

The Knights stood in a circle their backs facing one another as they prepared to attack.

"You should just give up now," Percy said.

The cyclops in the front just laughed," you are the one who should give up young demi-god for we shall rule this Earth, and Mnemosyne shall reward me greatly for your corps."

"What's with everyone and my dead corps?" Percy grumbled under his breath then louder shouted,"ATTACK!"

The second the word left his mouth the Knights jumped into action. They were only a blur. Too fast to see. The monsters never stood a chance. Even one Knight could have destroyed them.

In the end only one monster remained a dracene. Her snake legs weren't fast enough for her to get away, but she didn't seem to want to get away.

"Mnemosyne will kill you," she hissed,"you will be an example to the other worthlesssssss half-bloodsss."

Percy held his sword at her neck,"who's Mnemosyne?"

"SSSSShe will be your doom."

"Wrong answer," Percy sliced her head off in one clean strike. She dissolved to a golden powder. But unlike a usual spoiler of war (normally a tooth or a claw) two golden rings fell to the ground.

For a second Percy's mind went blank. Then he reached down and scooped them up in one simple move.

"Lets head back to the cabin," he said with out turning around,"its late."

Then he started marching up Half-blood hill, and, after a moments hesitation, the Knights followed. At the top of the hill the Demi-gods parted as the Knights walked past. They watched as the Knights disappeared into their cabin.

Chiron cleared his throat causing everyone to jump,"lets...lets get back to our cabins everyone."

**Its Max again has anyone seen my waffle fries. I know they were on my plate before I went to get my ketchup. Where could they have gone. Wait a second. BOB YOU ATE MY WAFFLE FRIES! Before I go kill my brother please note that it is a time skip to morning. BOB!**

**Percy's POV**

I was woken in the morning to the sound of five conch shell horns. What on Earth dose that mean.

I guess theirs only one way to find out. I quickly dressed and threw my cloak on while running down the stairs. At the bottom I met up with the rest of the team. They looked at me and I nodded we put up our hoods and walked out the door.

There in the middle of the field stood all 12 Olympian gods. Zeus watched us as we walked across the field.

Only when we stood in front of him did Zeus speak,"we have grown tired. First you say we may not know your true identities, then you say we must wait to meet the rest of your team. Now you all stand before us, and we will not wait any longer. Who are you?"

**Okay so how'd you like it. Good? Bad? Great? Terrible? Oh and lets see who's team your on Bob or Max? Last update there were 2 for team Bob and one maybe two for team Max. Why maybe two, 'cause there is one reader out there who is undecided. But I don't mind take your time to decide and that dose not just go for that one person it goes for all of you. If you can't decide today just tell me when ever you do decide. This poll will go till the end of the story. Soooo I think thats all I have to say sooo until next time this is Miss Magic Girl signing off later.**


	7. Chapter 7: Introducing The Knights

**Hi, your all probably pretty upset with me for not updating for so long, and I really don't know what happened. I kept telling myself, Okay you need to get on the computer, Its time to start writing again. But I never did, but hey I'm here now and I'm going to try and keep it up. But thats what I said last time too, and I updated like three chapters and then stopped. But I will NOT give up. This story will be finished I can do it. I promised myself I wouldn't start another story until this one was done and I'm determined to keep that one. Now what are you waiting for start the chapter.**

**One last thing. Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC. None of the other OC's are mine they belong too various people that I don't want to name, just note they are NOT mine, and neither dose Percy Jackson.**

**Chapter 7:Introducing The Knights**

**Lucy Ryder's (Lemonade Lunatic's OC) POV**

I heard foot steps outside my door. I quickly jumped up and ran towards the door. My multie colored hair felling into my eyes. I grabbed the golden door knob and threw the door open. I was greeted by the sight of several Knights running past me.

I reached out and grabbed someone's elbow. They stopped and turned towards me pulling back their hood.

Jacey daughter of Tartarus **(my OC)**.

"What's going on?" my voice rough from sleep.

She looked around and watched as the Knights began to disappear down the stairs before turning back to me. Her pitch black eyes bore into my like she was trying to stare into my soul, wich is a very uncomfortable feeling.

"We're not sure, but you better hurry up and get dressed," she told my glancing down the hall again as two more Knights ran past,"we're meeting down stairs." Then she ran down the stairs and disappeared like the others.

I turned back into my room and slammed the door shut. I quickly pulled on a pair of blue skinny jeans and a lime green shirt. Strapping my melted lava dagger, the only one of its kind, to my waist, and throwing my stopwatch over my neck.

Your probably wondering 'Hey what's so special about a stopwatch?' But its no ordinary stopwatch it has the power to slow, freeze, or speed up time. It was a gift from my father. Did I forget to mention I'm a daughter of Kronos.

I pulled my combat boots onto my feet and turned to my dogs, Fred and George, they were sitting with their ears perked and tails wagging.

"Stay," I sad in my best commanding voice. Then I turned and ran out the door grabbing my hood as I went. I bolted down the stairs and met up with the others just as they were walking out the door.

I glanced around and saw I was between the Carter twins Ira and Liam children of Hermes **(RollingUpHigh's OC's)**. I put my hand on my dagger just in case.

I tried to see in front of us but the Knight in front of me was about a head taller than me. So from where I stood I was basically blind. Great just great.

I was about to turn to Liam and ask him if he could see anything, when I heard it. A deep demanding voice.

"We have grown tired." No doubt about it that was Zeus's voice. "First you say we may not know your true identities," of course we don't want him to know who we are. He'd just kick us out,"then you say we must wait to meet the rest of your team," yes Chaos wanted to wait to send us because he didn't want us to freak out about going somewhere we hate and actually helping people we despise at least thats what we were told,"Now you all stand before us, and we will not wait any longer. Who are you." It wasn't a question but a demand. Now he's gonna get it.

It was a good three minutes before anyone spoke and when they did it was not who I had expected.

"You come here, to the home of your children, to demand something you have no right to know," just as there was no mistaking Zeus's voice there was no mistaking that this voice belonged to Hazel, or Gem as she had told the gods,"you come here not to talk or even see your children, but when we save their lives you come, but not to thank us or see if they are okay, but to ask a demand something out of your control. I do believe that Chaos himself told you we would revile ourselves when the time is right, and now is not the right time. Or would you like us to contact him so he can tell you that himself?" Her voice was laced with bitter disgust and barely controlled anger.

"You insolent little girl," it was not Zeus but Hera who spoke now,"we are superior to you and your little Knights," I gripped my dagger tighter and thought of what would happen if I threw it at her head,"if we demand you tell us your names than you shall tell us your names!"

"Ah, but my lady Hera haven't they already?" I froze and so did everyone around me, just as the others had been this voice was recognizable, Chaos. I turned my head slightly to the right and saw where Ira had been just a second before Chaos now stood. His black suit with moving planets stood out among our pitch black cloaks. We stood aside making a walkway that lead strait to the front directly in front of Zeus, who stood speechless.

As Chaos walked forward the tension in the air seemed to grow, and when Chaos and Zeus finally stood face to face it was so thick you could have cut it with a sword. It was probably 5 second before someone spoke, but it felt like hours.

"What?" Zeus spat in Chaos's face. Chaos reached into his pocket, and the other Olympians took a step back.

But Chaos didn't make any kind of hostile move toward Zeus. He simply pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his face,"I do believe they already gave you their names. Of course they are simply code names, but they are names. But just because the others have not given you this pleasure dose not permit you to insult one of my commanders." He shot a pointed look at Hera,"now if you would like to know the others names we will gladly work something out."

_We'll work something out, yes, but we will not do this gladly. _I thought.

Chaos turned to us,"if you will all line up please we will get this over with as painless as posable."

We all moved around so we stood in a line facing the gods. All besides the commanders.

"Please state your name and your godly parent," Chaos stated pointing at a girl just six people away from me,"please remove your hoods when you speak."

The girl stepped forward and removed her hood revealing her curly black hair that was pulled up in a ponytail and her pitch black eyes. I knew who it was immediately, of course I would I had just spoken to her not even an hour ago.

"Jacey daughter of Tartarus,"there was an uproar from the crowd no more than two seconds after she spoke. Yells, screams, even a few threats.

"Silence!" Chaos bellowed no one spoke," you wanted know who my Knights were, and you asked for their help they did not ask to come here and I will NOT tolerate threats. Now stay quiet until we are finished!" Everything was silent and Chaos nodded towards the next person in line.

Jacey stepped back and the next took her place. Removing his hood and revealing something rather odd. His hair was a dark black with red streaks, but the odd thing was the cat ears sticking out the top, I heard some people gasp, but none of the Knights made a noise. His eyes were a bit strange too the were too different colors the right was as red as fire and the left silver like the moon.

"Raiden son of Chaos,"**(****Raiden Tachibana's OC)** there was some murmering from the crowd, but nothing more than that.

Raiden stepped back and another Knight took his place. Dropping his hood revealing his short cropped black hair that had two crimson streaks in it and his icey-blue eyes that slide over the faces before landing on one. Artemis.

"Ace Ashford," he stopped and wetted his lips," son of Artemis."**(****NeverForgiveOrForget161616's OC)**

"What!?" Zeus bellowed, and Ace took a step backwards, but Zeus wasn't looking at him he was focused on Artemis,"I thought you said you took care of him after..." Zeus paused,"what happened."

Artemis looked at Ace then back at Zeus,"I tracked his down, but when I got there he," she jabbed her thumb towards Apollo," distracted me after that I couldn't find him again."

Zeus opened his mouth to yell again but was interrupted by Chaos,"Zeus you are the one who insisted on these introductions so if you would please let us continue." Zeus's face turned an odd shade of purple, but he turned back towards us.

Ace stepped back but was quickly replaced by someone else. He removed his hood revealing his black hair, spiked up with gel, and his cold and calculating silver eyes. He seemed to be twisting a wristcuff around his wrist as he scanned over everyone present.

"Damian Robur son of Kratos," **(****TheSilverboar's OC)**I saw Zeus's eyes narrow as Damian stepped back into line.

Once again another Knight stepped forward and removed their hood. Her hair was put up in a braid, but there were pieces sticking out indicating that it wasn't cut strait. It was streaked with gray and white with her bangs covering he right eye. But her left eye was an icey blue color that represented freshly fallen snow.

"Astrea Nyx Roven daughter of Khione," **(HTTYD-PJATO-ROTG-41185's OC) **she stepped back in line with out another word, and before anyone could say anything someone else had already stepped up.

His hair was blood red and stuck up everywhere, and his eyes were as black as coal and lifeless. But the thing that stuck out the most was his smile. It was the smile of someone who wasn't completely there, and as he looked at the gods you could tell it was taking all his restraint not to attack them.

"Mark," his voice was rough like he didn't speak much,"son of Ares."**(epicman's OC)** As he stepped back into line he never took his eyes off them and even when he was standing in line he continued to stare not even blinking.

Oh gods its my turn. I stepped forward and removed my hood revealing my black hair with many different colored streaks in it, and my honey gold eyes. I bit my lip and spoke as loud as I dared.

"Lucy Ryder daughter of Kronos," no one spoke as I stepped back line, but they were all staring at me. I may not seem like it, but around people I don't know or particularly like I'm painfully shy. Why did I have to be the first demi-titan to go up?

The next Knight stepped up. A boy with black hair that came down to his shoulders and was pulled back into a low ponytail. His eyes were a plain brown.

"Ernest Kim-Walker son of Vulcan,"**(H. 's OC)** this caused a small shock considering the Greeks and Romans didn't normally live together unless the situation demanded it. Guess they didn't think we would be a mix of both. But considering two demi-primes and a demi-titan had already been introduced they should have seen this coming.

Another Knight stepped up. Her hair was a chocolate brow with aqua blue tips, and her eyes were an aqua blue with a light sky blue around the center.

"Aveline O'Bryan daughter of Apollo," **(ladybug51010's OC)** She walked back to her spot and was quickly replaced by another.

Her silky midnight black hair was put up in a messy bun with her bangs falling into her light blue and light green eyes.

"Willow Marie Di Lena daughter of Nyx," **(s-t-o-r-ylover56's OC)** as she walked back into line I chanced a look at Zeus. He's face seemed to have maintained its purple color since the incident with Ace, and it was slowly turning darker, To bad we weren't even half way through.

The next Knight had already stepped up. Her jet black hair was up in a ponytail and it was streaked with blond and reached her knees, and her eyes were blood red with a thick grey outline.

"Roxy Zoe Hunter daughter of Tartarus,"**(Princess Of Flames's OC) **you could tell the crowd was shocked to see another child from the abyss, but no one burst out like the first time.

A boy stepped up his hair was a very light blond that was spiked up slightly, and his eyes an icey blue.

"Ryan Blaze son of Khione,"**(Princess Of Flames's OC) **he stepped back and allowed another girl to take his spot.

Her auburn and purple hair reached her mid-back and her bangs ended just at her eyebrows. Her eyes were a deep indego and gave off a look of insanity.

"Callie Alexander daughter of Dionyus,"**(butterflygirly99's OC) **she stepped back into line and her spot was taken by another girl.

Her curly black hair fell below her shoulders and her eyes looked like they couldn't decide weather they wanted to be a grass green or a dirt brown.

"Cass Summers daughter of Gaia,"**(fangirlfor3ver's OC) **there were murmers from the crowd and some worked up enough courage to glare at her, but she payed them no attention and walked back to her spot.

Another Knight stepped up. Her hair was a shimmering blond that fell down her back and to her waist in soft curls, and her eyes were as black as night with flecks of gold and silver.

"Cynthia Vega daughter of Asteria,"**(Marceline-the-vampire-queen122's OC)** a shock ran through the crowd that had slowly increased over time. I just rolled my eyes. At least they hadn't screamed at her.

The next Knight stepped forward. His spiky dark brown hair fell down to his shoulders, and his eyes kept changing from a dark brown to a bright blood red. He was glaring at the gods as if they had killed his whole family, witch they might have.

"Alex Lupine son of Ananke,"**(nicranger's OC)** I almost laughed at the expressions on their face, and I actually heard a few chuckles from those around me. Why are they so surprised? They should know by now to expect the unexpected. Alex walked back to his spot with a slight smirk.

Another Knight stepped forward to take Alex's Place. His brown hair lay flat on his head and came down just a little bit bellow his ears, and his brown eyes usually warm and welcoming were now cold and closed off.

"Natsu Shiro son of Hestia."**(tigrun's OC)**

"Thats it!" Zeus roared turning to Chaos," you have brought children of our enemies into this safe haven. Children of titans and primordials but I refuse to believe that both Artemis and Hestia broke their oaths. Its preposterous!"

Chaos just stood there watching as Zeus went on about illegal children. Which I found funny considering he himself had sired not one, but two illegal children. Not that I'm complaining, those 'illegal' children were some of my best friends. Not to mention my commanders.

"If you are done now Zeus I would like to get this done," Chaos said,"I still have work to do." Zeus let out a deep breath threw his nose, and clenched his hands into fists, but taking his spot once more.

Chaos nodded towards us, and another Knight stepped forward. Her curly black hair was pulled up into a ponytail and her blue eyes had a mischievous glint in them that made you double check if you had your wallet. Which I seemed to be missing. Great.

"Ira Carter daughter of Hermes,"**(RollingUpHigh's OC) **she blew a stray curl out of her face and stepped back for her brother.

He pretty much looked the same as his sister. The same black hair same blue eyes same mischievous glint.

"Liam Carter son of Hermes,"**(RollingUpHigh's OC)** he walked back into line without even a glance at the gods.

The next person to step up was a girl. Her dirty blond hair had two blue streaks on it with neon green tips that reached down to her elbows. Her eyes were silver, but her pupil was a dark red instead of the normal black.

"Ivory Moore daughter of Lyssa,"**(Epicness by Liv's OC)** she turned and went back to her spot ignoring the whispers about her eyes.

The next Knight that stepped forward. Her wavy black hair reached down to her shoulders, and her eyes were a dirt brown.

"Alice Santos daughter of Mars,"**(H. 's OC)** no one even reacted this time it wasn't a shock to them like it was the first time.

The next Knight had bleached blond hair that was up in a tight bun on the top of her head and her bangs were cut uneven so some pieces hung in her charcoal grey eyes eyes and others didn't.

"Meitte Park daughter of Thanatos,"**(barkingupthewrongkey's OC)** I glanced at Zeus again and saw his face had returned to the dark purple it had lost after his little rant.

The next knight stepped forward. Her hair was a purpleish blueish color and it fell down to her waist in waves, and her eyes were a deep violet.

"Trixie Myst daughter of Hecate,"**(Lady Loophole's OC)** oh yeah she was the one who thought of creating the looking glasses.

The next to boy to step forward had to bring someone up with him to translate. Unlike the rest of us when he removed his hood you still couldn't see half of his face only his golden eyes and blond hair.

Miette had gone up with him,"this is Zain son of Thanatos **(kalamastar's OC)** he can't talk." They ignored the questions thrown their way as they stood back in their spots.

The next girl to step forward. Her long dark brown hair was pulled into a ponytail and her emerald green eyes seemed to follow you even when she wasn't looking at you.

"Isabell Thorne daughter of Ares,"**(theminmidnightblue17's OC)** she stepped back into line and a boy took her place.

He had close cropped caramel brown hair and watery brown eyes that showed pain but also contained a glint of mischief.

"Skylar Thorne son of Apollo,"**(theminmidnightblue's OC)** he stepped back and the last Knight stepped up.

Her hair was light brown and pulled up into a ponytail, and her eyes were a light brown.

"Samantha Roman daughter of Nike,"**(AlphaPanther's OC)** she stepped back into line, and Chaos clapped his hands together.

"Well I think thats everyone," his tone was upbeat, but by the look in his eyes you could tell he wanted nothing more than to get out of here as fast as he could,"now if you would excuse me I have work to do, and I'm sure you do too," he glanced at the gods who all seemed to be just barely controlling their rage,"now off you go."

"Wait!" oh what dose he want now?

"What about them?" Zeus said pointing at our five commanders.

Chaos sighed,"I believe I already told you Zeus. My commanders will reveal themselves when they see fit. Until than you can call them by their code names." And with that he disappeared into a cloud of black dust.

We all threw our hoods back on our heads and watched as the gods one by one flashed out, not even bothering to warn anyone to close their eyes. Lucky for them none of us were dumb enough to keep them open.

We stayed out just long enough to see Chiron ordering the campers back to their activities, before we returned to the Chaos Cabin. When I stood on the black tile of the entrance hall I removed my hood and began to climb the stairs.

_Right_, I thought, _time to get my wallet back._

**Okay sorry about only having it in one OC's POV, but I couldn't figure out when to change it since this chapter was mostly about The Knights introducing themselves, but the next chapter will have more I promise. And now that this is done and out of the way the real fun can begin. I'm going to try and update weekly, but there's really no telling when I' going to have the next chapter up, but who knows once I figured out how to start this one everything after it just kind of flowed. Oh and you probably want to hear the Bob and Max polls.**

**And here they are for team Bob there are 6 and for Max there would be 5. So right now team Bob would be in the lead. Sorry they didn't get a chance to speak last chapter but they have a few words to say now.**

**Hi its Max here apparently the loser gets to speak first sooooo. WHY AM I LOSING? I mean its one point people. You'd vote fore my idiotic brother instead of me seriously! **

**My turn yet?**

**Get out of here Bob can't you see I'm ranting!?**

**But Bob wants to say words.**

**GO AWAY THIS IS MY TIME TO TALK!**

**Bob likes waffle fries.**

**WAFFLE FRIES! WAFFLE FRIES! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?**

**Ummm Bob is going to go now.**

**OH DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!**

**Well that was interesting, so uh cast your votes and stick with me till the next chapter. Please don't leave me alone with them I'm starting to think they're a little crazy. So till next time Girl signing off.**


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble Part 1

**Chapter 8: Trouble part 1 **

**Hey guys I kept my word. A new chapter and its only been a week. I didn't procrastinate this time. I know surprising right? Hey so I really don't have a lot more to say besides to thank those who reviewed. They were great and I hope to get more. And just a little intel if you don't see your OC in this chapter they SHOULD appear in the next one. Soooo thats it. All thats left to do is to present you with the new chapter. Enjoy.**

**P.S. I don't own anything all rights go to Rick Riordan and those who have OC's in this story.**

**Alex Lupin's POV (nicranger's OC)**

I'm not quite sure how I ended up on Camp Half-Bloods beach. Or how Ace managed to get me in a headlock. Or why my weapons are in the sand. But I think it has something to do with the fact that our commanders told us to go outside while they talked to Chaos over the looking glass. Maybe the lack of oxygen is having an effect on my thoughts.

I kicked Ace in the stomach and we both fell to the ground gasping for air. Ace staggered to his feet and glared at me.

"Will you two cut it out!" I glanced over and saw Ivory sitting in the sand just a few feet away from me. The wind blowing pieces of her blue, green, and blond hair into her face. She was glaring at us with her silver and red eyes.

The rest of our team sat behind her with expressions that varied from amusement to confusion.

Let me explain a little. Even though the Knights are a team we only go on missions all at once when the job is to big for just one of our teams, and its a lot easier to move around with only a small group and not all twenty-seven of us. So we split into teams. The commanders usually take missions together, but there are 5 other teams. None of them have 'official' names but we made up names for them on our own.

First there's Suicide the people who take the most insanely dangerous mission. Its made up of six Knights. Jacey, Damian Robur, Mark, Trixie Myst, Isabell Thorn, and Skylar Thorn. Some of us think they might be a little crazy considering the kinds of missions they sign up for (investigating at the sight of an active volcano, tracking down an insane minor god, taking care of loose titans, etc.).

Then there's Control they're our mission control they follow our missions on the computer and tell us if anything looks fishy, but don't get me wrong they can still kick butt when they wanted to. This was one of our smaller teams it only consisted of five Knights. Ernest Kim-Walker, Cassidy Summers, Lucy Ryder, Samantha Romano, and Astrea Nyx Roven. Most of us consider them the life of the mission without them we all probably would have died ten times over, even with our training.

After them there's The Jumpers they tend to hop from dimension to dimension. If your confused let me explain. There are many other dimensions besides ours and The Jumpers hop from one to another hunting down rough monsters or people who somehow managed to jump from their dimension to someone else's. There are six of them. Cynthia Vega, Aveline O'Bryan, Willow Marie Lena, Callie Alexander, and Ira and Liam Carter.

Next there's The Pack they tend to stick together as a group and they have some type of unspoken language between them so even when they don't speak they know what the other is saying. Its rather odd and a little creepy but it comes in handy during battles so I'm not complaining. They're the best strategist's we have, even when they run in with no plan and make one up in the middle of battle. There are four of them. Zain, Miette Park, Alice Santos, and Natsu Shiro.

And last but not least me and my team. They call us TNT. I know I know its stupid, but they call us this for good reason. Mostly because whenever we go on a mission we manage to blow something up weather on purpose or not. There are five of us Ace Ashford, Roxy Zoe Hunter, Ryan Blaze, Ivory Moore, and myself Alex Lupin.

Even though we all talk and hang out as a group its easy to tell who's with which group. Even if your from this camp. There easy tells you just have to look close enough. Suicides is probably the simplest, they like to wear their spoilers of war if they can. For example Jacey has a hellhound tooth that she wears as a necklace. Control's pretty easy too, they tend to have an odd attachment to their laptops. They bring them almost everywhere, but their not always on. They just bring them places like they're worried someone's going to steal them. Then there's The Jumpers. They always have their jumping devices with them. Its nothing but a small silver box they wear on their belts, but its always there. Now The Packs a little more difficult, but they're still recognizable just about anywhere. Maybe its the fact that they tend to glare at people they don't know or the fact that they don't even make an attempt to hide their weapons. Then there's us who stick out like sore thumbs due to the fact that we're always in our armor, and I mean that almost literally, but its not like we sleep in it or anything. I mean that would just be plan uncomfortable.

But this is everyone minus the commanders who go on missions even Suicide wouldn't attempt, but they were trained by Chaos himself. Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, and Raiden. They go any where Chaos needs them too and they don't question hims orders. But then again none of us question Chaos who gave us a home when no one else wanted us.

But anyways I was on the beach with the rest of my team and I was fighting with Ace over something neither of us could remember. But that happens every day.

The rest of the team laughed as Ace and I fought, except Ivory who stood nearby ready to say 'I told you so' when we're both laying on our backs in the sand. Ace tried to hit me with his bow but only succeeded in hitting the sand.

"Come on,"I taunted,"you can do better than that." He glared at me, and went to strike again when we were interrupted by a group of campers who had stopped there walk and were staring at us open mouthed.

"Close your mouths,"Roxy snapped,"you'll catch flies." They did as she said then turned and ran away as fast as they could.

"Ummmm... aren't we suppose to at least try to get along with the campers?" Ace asked. His anger seemed to have ebbed away and he no longer wanted to try and kill me.

_Well there goes my fun_, I thought.

"Yah," Ryan spoke," and last week I was _suppose_ to practice my archery."

Ivory walked back towards us,"I really don't care what these little," here she used some very descriptive language to tell us exactly what she thought they were," think of us. Just as long as they don't start pestering us about information they don't need to know."

"I agree,"I said, and for a while we just stood there looking at the camp we hated and thinking of how we would like it much more to be on a deadly mission.

After a few minutes the silence was by Ace,"who wants to help my practice my shooting." He pulled an apple out of his pocket and tossed it in the air catching it easily as it fell back down.

"Alex does." Great.

**Bob is back and he wants to tell everyone to vote for him and only him. Not Max don't vote for Max he tells Bob he has a plan to take over the Earth. Bob must win or Max will rule!**

**Astrea Nyx Roven's POV (HTTYD-PJATO-ROTG-41185's OC)**

Why we were kicked out of the cabin is simple. The Commanders are hiding something from us and Chaos is the ring leader. Am I completely fine with this? No, of course I'm not. But if Chaos doesn't want us to know there must be a good reason. Right?

I was currently sitting behind the 'weapons shed'. Which was just a moldy old shed that smelled like dirty old gym shorts. I'm not exactly sure why I decided to sit here, or how I ended up here for that matter, but I guess thats what happens when you prefer to be alone rather than with your 'team' as they call it. I'm part of Control which is just a fancy term for saying I'm handy with a laptop. Which is ironic since before I became a Knight I barley knew what a laptop was, let alone how to use one.

Speaking of which I was currently looking over the security feed on Base Chaos. I probably don't need to do this right now considering Chaos is the only one there, but I guess old habits die hard.

I closed my laptop and leant back against the musty old shed relaxing in the silence. But of course with my luck that didn't long and with in the next minute or two I was surrounded by none other than my fellow members of the Control group.

"Hey Rea," Ernest said as he walked up with the others," hey that rhymed." He smiled at me and took a seat on my left.

"Yes yes it did," Lucy said taking a seat on my left," now shut up will ya." He just rolled his eyes and laid down in the grass.

"We saw you ran off when we come outside,"Cassidy said sitting down across from me and leaning back against a tree,"asked Ace if he say you while he was chasing Alex. I think he was trying to use him for target practice again," I chuckled a little Ace and Alex have been at each others throats since the day they met. Yet they were practically best friends,"anyways he said you went this way so we went looking for you."

"We ran into some Ares kids along the way,"Ernest said flatly,"but Sam showed em what for."

I looked over at Sam who gave a sheepish smile,"never challenge a daughter of Nike." I smiled at her, and shook my head. Ares kids can be so dumb.

"Why are you behind this dingy little shed any ways?" Ernest asked, propping himself up on his elbows to get a better look at the shed,"is this really where they keep their weapons?"

"I know," Cassidy said,"the one we have at base is like twice this size."

Lucy snorted," the one we have at base is the size of this camp."

"Its not that big!" Cassidy argued.

"How would you know?" Lucy asked, raising an eyebrow," you practically live in Control."

"I do not!" They started arguing back and forth, and the rest of us just rolled our eyes.

"So when do you think we'll be allowed back in the cabin?" Sam asked resting her head in the grass.

"Don't know," I replied with a shrug putting my hands behind my head.

Ernest jumped to his feet and smiled,"well if we're stuck here and we can't go in our cabin I say we check out this so called 'weapons shed'," he said putting air quotes around weapons shed.

Lucy and Cassidy stopped their argument and turned towards us,"I'm not sure thats such a good idea," Cassidy said,"I mean didn't Chaos tell us to at least try not to get into trouble?"

Ernest huffed,"oh come on we're part of Chaos's team. We've tackled beasts from other planets, and demons with weapons for heads, but your scared to investigate a little weapons shed?," he crossed his arms and glared at us," I wasn't aware I was in a group full of girls."

The rest of us laughed,"if you haven't figured that out by now you need to get your eyes checked," I said,"because you _are_ in a group of girls."

He just waved his hand as if to beat my comment aside,"what ever, but come on we don't have to touch anything just have a quick peek and be on our way."

We glanced at each other. This was a bad idea and we all knew but I had to admit I was kind of curious about what they had in there, and by the chipping paint, the moldy smell, and the rusty door hinges it looked like no one had been inside for years.

"I'm in," I said before I could change my mind.

Lucy sighed and got to her feet,"I guess I am too."

"I'll go,"Cassidy said looking defeated,"but only to shut you up." She pointed her finger at Ernest, who shrugged.

"Well I don't want to stay out here by myself," Sam said standing up and dusting her pants off.

Ernest smiled and pumped his fist in the air,"yes now we have a team!"

I rolled my eyes but followed him and the others around the front to the door. Ernest looked around making sure no one was around to see what we were doing. But of course there was no one around. But why would they be, we were on the edge of the camps boarders, and if my hunch was correct (and I'm pretty sure it was) than no one even used this shed anymore anyways.

After making sure the coast was clear Ernest pushed the door open. A cloud of dust came out causing us to cough and our eyes to water. I waved my hand in front of my face to try and keep the dust away.

"Who's...who's going first?"Lucy asked between coughs.

"Ernest,"the rest of us said in unison.

Ernest rolled his eyes but didn't object but made his way into the shed. As he made his way deeper into the shed we lost sight of him as he was seemingly swallowed by darkness. We heard his foot steps retreating deeper into the shed before they stopped all together.

His voice unsteady and laced with fear Ernest called through the darkness,"gu..guys you might wan...want to see this." We shared a look before entering the shed together.

Inside were weapons of all kinds, swords, bows and arrows, spears, axes, etc., they were all covered in a thick layer of dust as was the floor and the walls. There were patches of mold and the horrible smell of rotting wood was overwhelming. As we made our way deeper into the shed it grew darker until there was only a faint light coming from the dust covered weapons. I saw the faint outline of Ernest standing in front of us. He was staring at something on the back wall. I wasn't sure why until I looked up for myself.

On the back wall hung a sword. It shined brighter that the other weapons and there didn't seem to be a speck of dust on it. The hilt was made of a black leather and it was encrusted with two ruby's. But that wasn't what caught your attention. What really stuck in your mind was the fact that it was made of two metals. One side was made of mortal steal and the other celestial bronze.

Sam made an odd noise in the back of her throat,"is that-?"

"Backbiter"

**Okay so if this doesn't make sense let me explain. So remember when Chaos asked them to try and not get in trouble. Well the events that happened in this chapter and the events to come in the next go against that request. But what are you going to do. There demi-gods of course trouble is to come. But I know you all probably hate me for leaving you on a cliff-hanger. But let me say something drum roll please. If I didn't leave you in suspense what would make you want to read the next chapter? Besides the hope of seeing Bob and/or Max.**

**Speaking of which I think its time to count up our votes. *Drumroll* And in the lead we have Max with a startling score of 8 and Bob just behind with a score of 7. Well that was a turn around wasn't it? But its not to late to cast your votes people you have till the story is over (and trust me that won't be anytime soon). Well thats it. Till next time Girl signing off. Later people.**


	9. Chapter 9: Trouble Part 2

**Okay, first off I am truly sorry for not updating last week, or the week before that. But this time you might accept one of my excuses. The Blood Of Olympus came out, and when I finally got my hands on a copy I couldn't put it down until I'd finished it. So there you have it. But I promise you I an really sorry for putting this off. But You'll be happy to know when I finished the book I went back to writing this, it jut took longer than I expected. But its here now and I hope you guys like it. Thanks for not giving up on me.**

**But before I go I must do one more thing. Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC, all rights go to Rick Riordan and a bunch of other Fanfiction authors I;m to lazy to write down. Okay now you can go read, well what are you waiting for, GO!**

**Chapter 9: Trouble Part 2**

**Jason's POV**

The six of us sat on the black leather couch, Chaos sat in front of us on a reclining chair of the same kind. We sent the other Knights out, probably not the best idea but it was the only thing we could think of, saying we had to talk to Chaos via Looking Glass. But he had other ideas. So here we are.

"What do you need to tell us?" Percy asked,"it must be important since you lost your temper with the Olympians."

Chaos sighed and leaned back into the chair. Rubbing his forehead he spoke," last night when you fought the Vrykolakas and Mnemosyne's army I saw something."

"You had a vision?" Hazel asked,"like last time?"

Chaos smiled grimly,"I'm sorry to say my dear, but it was much much worse than last time."

Worse than last time? Worse than last time? How could anything be worse than last time. Last time Chaos had a vision it was of half the universe being destroyed and the only way to stop it was for us to fight in a war where many that stood with us died both Knights and others. How could anything possibly be worse than that.

"What did you see?" I didn't want to know none of us did, but if Chaos was telling us about it we needed to know.

He looked each of us over with a grim face, and my heart sank into my stomach," Mnemosyne is just a pawn on a rather large chess board. The plan was so complicated I barely understood it myself, but I know its centered around us. They plan to take us down then strike Olympus when its at its weakest. Right now we're the only thing standing between them and world domination," he took a deep breath and continued,"when Thalia and Raiden were fighting I saw the two of them in the forest searching for Artemis and her hunters. I don't know why but I suggest the two of you pack for a long trip. I saw Jason, Hazel, and Nico here training the campers for what lies ahead. But when I saw Percy things started to go out of focus all that was there was him with a sword then nothing."

I glanced over at Percy who was sitting on the other side of the couch with a stumped expression. I turned back to Chaos,"was there anything else?"

"No, it was like something was blocking the connection."

"And your sure this sword wasn't Riptide?"

Chaos shook his head,"I don't know it may have been, but it didn't seem to radiate the same power. I'm afraid thats all I know, now I must go there's something wrong with Base Chaos's levitation devices and I have to figure out what's wrong with it before Base falls out of the sky and crashes on Earth," and with that he was gone.

We all glanced at each other, but before any of us could even open our mouths the cabin door burst open.

**Bob is here to say its time for pizza. So you should go so I can eat. Wait what's this spelled out in the pepperoni. Oh, it says Team Bob for the win!**

**Natsu Shiro's (tigrun's OC) POV**

"I think this is all just a big wast of our time and we should just go home," Meitte's voice rang out loud and clear in the damp cave. Water dripped from the ceiling and and to the floor with an obnoxious drip drip drip. There was no light this far back in the cave, but that was how we preferred it some times. Like when we want to talk with anyone ease dropping, it happens more often than you think, and when we were kicked out of the cabin we thought it was the perfect time to go find a quiet place away from everyone else.

The four of us sat in a loose circle in the back of the cave. It was cold and damp and there was barley any light, but we liked it like that. When we were in places like this we could just be ourselves without having to worry about anything. It was perfect.

"Hey Natsu," I looked over to my left and saw Alice looking at me intently.

"What?"Instead of getting angry with me she just rolled her eyes. In the dim light I could just make out her wavy black hair and brown eyes.

"I was saying that this may not be such a bad thing after all, I mean yes we all hate the campers, and well the camp in-general, but maybe this could be good for us. I mean, we never get out unless we go on missions, but of course there was that one time..."she started going on and on, straying farther and farther from the topic. See here's the thing about Alice she has a tendency to ramble sometimes. We've all gotten use to it, but it gets kind of annoying after a while.

"Alice!"she stopped mid sentence, and turned to me,"can you please get to the point?"

Her face flushed,"I meant to say, maybe we can show them that we're not what they think."

I smiled a little, kind and reassuring,"I wish it were that simple...but I don't think-OW!" The last part came out involuntarily when a wad of paper hit the side of my head,"Zain! What was that for!?" I turned to glare at the son of Thanatos, who just rolled his eyes and pointed at the paper that now sat in my lap.

I picked it up and smoothed it out against the floor. It was so dark I could barely make out the greek lettering.

_I hear something. Its coming from the forest._

I looked up with a raised eyebrow. I didn't hear anything, but that didn't necessarily mean there wasn't anything there. As much as I hate to admit it Zain hears better than the rest of us. So he probably did hear something that we would only be able to hear when we were right next to it.

"Well what do you want us to do about it?" I asked handing the note to Alice who passed it to Miette.

He looked at me in a way that clearly read. _Isn't it obvious?_ Then seeing that I still didn't get it pointed out the cave entrance to towards the forest below.

He wanted to go looking for it!? The logical part of me said _no bad idea, don't go wandering around places you don't know about._ But the adventurous side said _danger, monsters, possible chance of injury, lets go now!_

Easy enough to say adventure won.

**Max is here people! So I know I haven't been around for awhile but I was busy with my plans to take over the world...I mean finding Steve. Who's still missing by the way. (Turns to the right and sees the unicorn) Um uh um...oh I give up this is a time skip to when they're in the forest. STEVE I'M NOT LETTING YOU RULE CANADA!**

We followed the over gown trail through the forest. It looked like it hadn't been walked on in years.

_That's weird,_ I thought, _it wasn't like this when we first started._

As Zain lead us farther into the woods I got this uncomfortable feeling that something was wrong. I shook it off. Probably nothing. But I couldn't help but think there was something wrong about this place.

The way the trees were slightly burned, how the grass changed from a bright healthy green to a sickly yellow, and as we walked farther there didn't seem to be a single living, not a plant or animal. And the feeling was back, stronger than ever. There was something wrong with this part of the forest. Something very very wrong.

I glanced behind me, and saw both Miette and Alice looked uneasy about this to. I turned back and put my hand on Zain's shoulder turning him to face me. Only his eyes were visible through his ninja mask.

"You sure this is the right was,"he nodded, and turned back around, there wasn't a trace of fear on his face.

We walked a little longer until he stopped. I looked around, but I didn't see anything, but rotting trees and dead grass.

Miette spoke from behind me,"what's going on?" But before I could respond Zain held up his hand, signaling for silence. We stood there for what felt like forever. Not moving or speaking. Just standing.

I was about to suggest that we give up and head back to camp or the cave when I heard it. A faint buzzing sound that you wouldn't have heard unless you were listening for it. Zain set off again, this time to the left, off the trail, and towards the noise. We ran after him, only to run into him two seconds latter.

He was staring at something in front of him. I glanced around him and I immediately wished I hadn't. In front if us was a clearing. The trees looked like they had been uprooted by some kind of giant, the grass was almost the color of dirt, but the worst part was the giant pile of rocks. But that wasn't the problem.

No, the problem was that the pile was moving.

**Bob says hello again. He also says he told you that Max is trying to take over the world. Don't let the world go to Max vote Bob! STEVE GO AWAY! NO I WILL NOT TAKE YOU TO CANADA!?**

**Ira's POV(RollingUpHigh's OC)**

"Liam don't you dare!" I screamed as my twin brother held me over the edge of the cliff,"Liam!" He just laughed like he found this funny, he probably did.

"I thought you were a Jumper!" he yelled,"don't you do things like this all the time."

"Come on Liam put her down already,"Aveline huffed, she was only ten but already more mature than my brother and I,"I'm tired of hearing you two tell at each other!"

Liam rolled his eyes,"come on Ave I was only joking,"but he put me down anyways. When I regained my balance I wiped around and punched him in the gut.

He groaned and fell forward holding his stomach,"don't you dare ever do that again,"my voice was deathly calm, but my eyes blazed with anger.

He looked up at me with a smile despite still being on his hands and knees,"I didn't...know my...sister couldn't...take a joke,"he wheezed.

I glared and opened my mouth to retort, but before I could someone cut in.

"If you two are done acting like three year olds,"a voice said from behind us,"I think we should do something besides sit here," I turned and saw Willow looking at us with a rather exasperated expression,"not that watching the two of you fight isn't entertaining, but I think we can do better." One thing I've learned from being it the Knights, never, and I mean NEVER pick a fight with Willow, you will lose...miserably.

So thats why we are now walking threw camp, our hoods up, looking for something to do. I didn't think it was such a good idea, but everyone else agreed that it was better than just sitting around doing nothing. We weren't sure what to do, until we came across the volleyball courts. Now none of us are particularly good at volleyball, but its something to do.

We started off the game, Liam, Cynthia,and I on one team and Willow, Aveline, and Callie on the other. Liam server... and the war started.

We were all determine not to let the other team score a point. It was all going well, we were still on the first serve after ten minutes. Every now and then a camper would pass by and watch, but they wouldn't stay long, too scared I guess. But when Cynthia hit the ball to hard, and it flew out of the court landing on the ground and rolling to a stop at a camper's feet, it didn't go too well.

All Liam did was ask him to throw the ball back, but apparently the camper didn't like that. He yelled back that he wouldn't touch something a demi-titan and a demi-prime had touched. Well, that didn't sit to well with us, and we yelled back a few insults, they weren't bad really, but the camper didn't like that, and things only got worse when some of his buddies showed up.

I guess that explains why I'm fighting a boy three times bigger than my. Why Liam has the first kid in a head lock one move of his arm and the kids dead. It also explains why Cynthia has a boy twice her size pinned to the ground. The reason Callie's on another's back beating him over the head with her sword. And why Willow's wrestling with another boy. Oh, and did I mention the campers surrounding us. Yep, this mission is going _sooooo_ well (did you catch the sarcasm?).

**Bob again, and he's hiding from the unicorn. Bob thinks Steve is going crazy. He's obsessed with Canada, it scares me. But do you know what Bob thinks, he thinks that Max promised Steve he could rule Canada, when Max takes over the world, and now Steve wants to go see what he gets to rule over. Bad Steve!**

**Damian's POV (TheSilverboar's OC)**

Unlike the other's, who ran off as soon as they were out of the cabin. But we, decided it would be a good idea to get started on what we came here to do. Evaluate the campers.

Not the most interesting thing in the world, and we would much rather have been doing something else, but not everything we do is completely insane. The six of us stood in a shadow near the arena, our hoods up covering our faces. We didn't want them to see us, because if they did they would take there training differently. Trying to show each other up, not listening to the instructor, and paying more attention to us than their opponent. We wouldn't get an honest evaluation of their skills, so we hide, far enough away so they wouldn't see us, but close enough so we could see the arena. Yah we'd done this once or twice.

"This is pathetic," Jacey muttered to my left, as one of the kids tried, and failed, to disarm his opponent,"just pathetic." The instructor stepped in, a girl from the Ares cabin with brown hair and brown eyes, and tried to show the kid the correct way to hold the sword, but the kid just couldn't get it.

"I couldn't agree more,"I shook my head, these people weren't ready for war, they couldn't even hold their swords the right way.

"Well than why don't we just go in and show them," Mark spoke from behind us, I didn't even need to look back to know he was reaching for his sword.

"We were told to evaluate first,"Jacey said,"then teach." The kid lifted his sword again, only to drop it the next second. I shook my head, these people needed serious help.

"Lets just get out of here,"Trixy spoke from my right,"before I have to gouge my own eyes out."

I turned and looked at her with a raised eyebrow, of course she couldn't see it, but she seemed to get what I meant, and rolled her eyes. But she couldn't blame me, she was usually the least violent one in the group.

"Better than watching this train wreck," Isabell on the other hand.

Skylar looked towards the forest with a longing expression,"I hear this forest is packed with monsters," he looked back at us,"maybe we could take a short break."

I looked back at the arena, the instructor had moved on to another kid, who seemed to be having trouble lifting her spear,"I think thats a great idea."

**Max here and I would just like to say, whatever Bob's been telling you. Its not true, I do not want to take over the world, just a small part of. Wait no I don't! I should probably leave before I do anymore damage to my chances of winning the vote. If I do win I will take over the rest of the world. Dang it pretend I didn't say that! Time skip to when they enter the forest.**

Well our brake was going well until we came across something we were never meant to see, but that seems to happen a lot.

We had been walking through the forest, tracking what we believed to be a giant scorpion. When we heard something, walking closer we realized it was voices. Three people talking to each other. We quickly took cover behind a group of trees.

"-ruin everything,"the first voice said, it sounded male.

"Your over reacting," a second voice spoke, another male,"every thing's going according to plan, they believed Mnemosyne is running things didn't they? They think we want to help them don't they?"

"Speaking of,"a female this time,"you two aren't doing a great job of 'helping'. Running out into that army when they appeared, NOT SMART. You need to dial it down a bit, or they will figure it out."

The six of us shared a look. The only people who ran into that army were the other big three kids.

"But thats why we have you,"the first voice spoke again,"you'd never let them think we were the enemy."

"Even though we are,"the second voice again, there was a rustling of leaves as the three moved around.

"Never,"the girl again,"now we better get back before they realize there's no such thing as a two headed drakaina." The other two laughed, and they started to walked towards our hiding spot. I looked around franticly for somewhere to hide, before Jacey tapped my shoulder and gestured upward, mouthing one word to me _climb_.

They passed beneath us just as Mark got his foot up. They didn't even notice we were there, and walked right past back towards there camp. But they didn't leave before I saw a speck of blond and a flash of gray.

**Ohhh, lots of excitement, lots of drama, and a little volleyball. What could be more fun. As I promised the other Knights were in this chapter along with the commanders, and Chaos too! Didn't I tell yah the fun has begun. But your all probably wondering who's in the lead Bob or Max. Drumroll please... it's Bob again with 9 votes and Max behind by one with a score of 8. Poor poor Max got no votes this time. I guess none of you want Max to rule the world with his army head Steve. Poor Max.**

**Oh well what are you going to do. I hope I see you again when I post next time, hopefully next week. But I'm sure if you want to find out what happens with all these cliff hangers you will. You all probably want to kill me right now, but all will be explained soon. Girl signing off. :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Not Our Day

**Hey people I'm here with a new chapter for you. Now we must celebrate because this is chapter 10 which means we've reached double didgets in this story, something I never expected to complete. So now we dance. I'm so happy right now so I think you should all celebrate with me. A tenth chapter people a tenth chapter. It may have taken forever to get here but this is were I'm at, and I never would have gotten here without your support, so thank you so so so much. For both your support and your OC's (if you gave me one). You all rock and I hope you enjoy the chapter. Its not as long as I would have liked it to be but oh well.  
**

**And last but not least the disclaimer: I own nothing only my OC, but none of the other characters who belong to the great Rick Riordan and a bunch of other amazing authors and supportive readers that I'm to lazy to type up.**

**Chapter 10: Not Our Day**

**Samantha Romano's POV (AlphaPanther's OC)**

Not possible, not possible. This isn't right, after the second Titan war they were suppose to melt, this sword, its suppose to be scrap metal, just a puddle of goo on the floor. But no here it is, still in one pice, glowing as if freshly polished. I shook my head, not possible.

The five of us stared wide eyed at the gleaming bronze and metal sword. Ernest gulped, and pointed at it with a shaky finger,"that can't really...really be Backbiter...Can it?"

Lucy nodded a pice of golden hair falling into her eyes,"yah thats Backbiter all right," she took a small step forward only to be stopped by Cassidy, who put a hand on her shoulder, and shook her head.

"Don't," I wasn't sure what she meant by that, but I didn't think it was good.

Lucy shook her hand off,"Why not?" She questioned,"its my dads isn't it?" She looked at each of us and in the dim lighting I made out her determine expression, and realization of what she wanted to do hit me with the force of a brick wall.

"Lucy think this through," she glared at me, and took another step closer, and another, and another. Soon she was standing no less than two inches in front of it. She reached her hand forward. Her hand was on the hilt when she yelped and reeled back, as if burned.

Ernest grabbed her arm and pulled her back, looking at her palm we saw red welts already forming. Then the screeching started, I immediately put my hands over my ears, but it didn't block the sound. Like nails on a chalkboard, but ten times louder. It was coming from the sword, there was no mistake in that. It turned into a voice, it was female, and it yelled three words over and over.

"Your not worthy, not worthyyyyyyyyy," it didn't stop I felt something wet trickle through my fingers that still clucked tightly to my ears, blood.

A face appeared in the blade a beautiful women with sleek and shinny auburn hair and gorgeous blue eyes, like the deep sea," your not worthy, only one may wield this blade, one with a heart that has not yet turned, a will to live and fight and feel, only one may wield this blade one that knows they can love again. The last to wield me was none of these things and the one that forged me was the worst of them all, but do not touch my hilt again for what is next is sure to END!" I fell to my knees as she spoke the last word and disappeared for the blade completely with one final screech.

I took a deep breath and stood shakily, my ears were still bleeding, the others still on the ground. I turned to Lucy,"don't touch it again." She nodded numbly as Ernest helped her to her feet.

"We should go," Astrea said, looking at the bow wearily. We nodded and slowly made our way to the door, our eyes not leaving the sword. When we reached the door we turned and ran pulling our hoods up as we went.

We didn't stop until we were half way across camp, behind the Pegasus stables,"what was that!?" Cassidy yelled.

I shook my head "I don't know,but we should tell the commanders." Before they could respond there was a yell from behind us.

"Hey! Hey!" turning towards the forest we saw Suicide coming out of the trees,"we have a problem! We have a big problem!" Damian yelled as he ran, and the others ran up to us.

"Yah well get in line," Astrea yelled back.

They ignored her, and ran up to us,"problem...traitors...forest...talk...two headed drakaina." He gasped, leaning on the side of the stables with the others, while they caught their breath.

I was stunned, but not by what he said. I was stunned by the fact that they were out of breath, they ran all the time. Ever day in fact. Once the six of them ran around Base Chaos for an hour and a half and barley got winded. What could cause them to actually be out of breath?

I was so shocked that the only thing that I was able to say was,"why is there a two headed drakaina here?" Of course that didn't make any sense everybody knew two headed drakaina's were extinct.

He shook his head,"no...traitors...spies...bad people...can't breath." He and the rest of his team fell to the ground. We ran forward and helped them to their feet.

"Traitors...forest...light headed,"Jacey said as I helped her to her feet.

"Stop talking,"I ordered they only nodded, turning toward the rest of my team," we better get them back to the cabin." They nodded and we set off, but when we were half way there, there was another yell. This time not directed at us.

"YOU INSULT MY FRIEND AGAIN AND I'LL KILL YOU!" I recognized the voice immediately. Liam Carter, son of Hermes, and one of the Jumpers. I didn't get a chance to say anything before the members of Suicide were up and running towards the yell. I threw my hands in the air, in a _Why do I even bother?_ Kind if way, and we ran after them.

By the time we got there Suicide was already fighting there way through the crowd trying to get to the center. We joined them without a second thought, but when I saw what was at the center I wished I had stayed on the outside. The Jumpers were fighting the campers, yelling threats, and disrespecting Chaos's request for us to stay out of trouble. The others went in to try and help Suicide gain control of things, but it wasn't going well. I grabbed Ernest's wrist.

"Get the commanders!" I yelled over the screams of our fellow Knights and the yells from the campers egging their friends on. He nodded and ran back through crowd. I jumped in, running to Liam who had a camper in a headlock, one move of his arm and the boy was dead. _They better get here soon._

**Bob to mission control Bob to mission control. Hello mission control Bob is just wanted to say he has a pet pumpkin named Harald, he can sing opera. Bob now hates opera because Harald won't shut up. So vote for Bob to help him get Harald to shut up, and so Max won't rule the world.**

**Ace Ashford's POV (NeverForgiveOrForget161616's OC)**

Needless to say when Ernest told us the Jumpers were fighting with the campers at the volleyball court we no longer held any interest in me putting an arrow threw Alex's head. We took off towards the volleyball court as fast as we could only to run into The Pack, literally. They were heading for the cabin and we just ran into them. Needless to say they weren't too happy.

Now, don't me wrong here The Pack is part of our family, but there not the most welcoming group. They prefer to spend most of there time hiding out in caves and stuff with each other instead of in the game room with the rest of us, but none of us held that against them, they just weren't those kind of people.

"Watch it,"Alice growled, usually she wasn't like that, something must have happened.

"Sorry,"Alex said, looking slightly annoyed,"we were just trying to get to the volleyball court before the Jumpers kill the campers."

"WHAT!?" They all yelled at once, except Zain who just looked slightly startled, and their expression would have been funny if not for the potential threat of our friends becoming murderers.

"Hades underpants!" Natsu yelled,"what are we going to do, first Zeus's fist and now this, this just isn't our day!"

That got our attention,"What about Zeus's fist? What happened? What did you see!?" Ivory demanded, Natsu's mouth formed an O like he wasn't suppose to say that, and when Miette punched him on the shoulder my suspicions were confirmed.

"Way to go," she grumbled,"now you have to tell them."

Natsu smiled sheepishly, and cleared his throat," well you know how Zeus's fist collapsed on Kampe," it wasn't a question, but we nodded anyways,"well she alive under there and fighting to get out."

It was our turn to scream,"WHAT!?"

Taking a deep breath I looked at each of them, noticing that they were covered in some kind of dust,"what else?"

He bit his lip,"the rocks started glowing when we got to close and the were hurled at us by some kind of invisible giant." I nodded.

"One of you has to go tell the commanders the others should come with us." Natsu took off for the cabin without a second thought and the rest of us made a wild dash for the volleyball court.

**Bob is here again and he wants to say he threw Harald out the window. No more opera for Bob. Now we dance in celebration of chapter 10. Conga line, vote Bob. Ow Steve get your hooves off my shoulders.**

**Percy's POV**

The door was thrown open before we could say a word to each other, and Ernest ran into the room with Natsu just a step behind. They both started yelling at the same time. Two different things but they both ended with.

"But we don't have time for that you need to get to the volleyball court right now!" Then they looked at each other having said the last line together.

"Calm down,"Jason said,"why do we have to go to the volleyball court?"

"The Jumpers are fighting with the campers!" They both yelled in unison once again.

The six of us jumped to our feet,"what!?" We ran out the door pulling our hoods up as we went, the other two right behind us.

"This may not be the best time to say this," Ernest yelled,"but everyone from Suicide was saying something about traitors, and they have Backbiter in the weapons shed."

"And Kampa's alive under Zeus's fist," Natsu cut in."

"WHAT!?" Stay calm, I told myself, stay focused.

The volleyball court was coming into view and I could hear the yells from both campers and Knights," we'll talk about that latter," I said, even though I desperately wanted to talk about it now,"Ernest go get Chiron," he nodded and took off towards the Big House,"Natsu get contact Chaos over the Looking Glass," he turned back towards the cabin.

_This just isn't my day_, I thought as I saw the fight.

**Okay so tell me what you thought of chapter ten. Still freaking out about actually making it this far! But I know you all look forward to seeing this at the end of my chapters. Th votes. Okay so in the lead we have drumroll please...its Bob with 11 points and Max still just one point behind with 10.**

**So here's my chapter closing message. I hope to have my next chapter up next week, most likely during the weekend. And again thank you all for your support in writing my story, your all awesome, and I hope enjoyed this chapter. The next will be more exciting I promise. Well I think thats all for now, Till next time Girl signing off. :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Explanations and Thoughts

**I've been neglecting you since Thanksgiving. I'm sorry that was kind of mean of me to do, and I honestly can't say anything to defend myself. I mean I could use any amount of the excuses I have like, I was busy, Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years, midterms, but I could have written in my spare time and I didn't so its all my fault and mine alone. So I'm sorry about that, but I did have something I wanted to type about. All of you who wrote reviews that complained about my choice amount of OC's.**

**Look I'm sorry that your having trouble keeping up with how many OC's I chose, but in all truth it was my decision. And for this story that was the amount I needed, and yes I was having a bit of trouble keeping them strait too. Thats where the teams come into play. I needed a way to organize them so I made the five teams, they help me keep them strait, and if I can keep them strait then you should be able to too. And technically you aren't even required to keep them and their creators together. But if you want I can write who goes to what team and who created who, because complaining isn't going to change my mind about anything. Its only going to make me upset, I know none of you meant to do that, and I'm certain that you didn't expect this, big long, lengthy explanation on why but I feel as if you need to know why there are so many, and that because I _need_ them. There had to be a big team to show how big of an influence they are across the galaxy. So please don't complain about them because they (whether you like it or not) are a big part of this story. And again if you want I can start telling you who owns what OC and what OC goes where. But please don't hate me or anything because of this, but just because you complain doesn't mean the OC's are going to go away.**

**Now that my ramble is over I'll let you get to the story. But let me thank those you reviewed, fallowed, and once again didn't give up on me and my horrible updating skills.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson it belongs to the wonderful and talented Rick Riordan, and I certainly don't think I could have come up with as many OC's as I have they belong to some of my wonderful readers, and there are so many I don't want to write them down right now.**

**C****hapter 11: Explanations and Thoughts**

**Percy's POV**

27 Knights, 6 teams, all crammed into one camp, something was destined to go wrong. But I didn't expect this many problems, first the attack, then Chaos's warning, now there's a traitor in the camp, Backbiter is apparently being held in the weapons shed, and Kampa's still alive. Then, on top of it all, the Jumpers tried to kill the campers, I thought it would be Suicide, looks like I owe Nico five Drachma.

Which brings us here. All of us crammed in the living room in 'Cabin Zero,' as the campers have taken to calling it. The Knights had there eyes turned towards their shoes, while the six of use, Thalia, Nico, Hazel, Jason, Raiden, and I, stood in front of them by the looking glass.

I placed my fingers on my temples, trying to stop the on coming headache," I'm going to ask this once, and I would like if only one of you answered, Understood?" all I got in response were a few head nods," Good now can someone please tell me, WHAT IN TARTARUS HAPPENED OUT THERE!?" Some flinched as my voice rose towards the end, others just hung there heads in shame.

"It was self-defense," Aveline mumbled not meeting my eyes,"they insulted Willow and Cynthia,"the other Jumpers nodded and Liam launched into the story starting from the moment they left the cabin and stopping when he reached the volleyball fight.

I sighed,"so you tried to kill them?"

The Jumpers cheeks flushed and they suddenly found interest in their shoes," not our best moment,"Callie said with a sheepish smile.

"Yah think," Nico said,"I understand that none of you want to be here, trust me we don't want to be here either, but we should at least try to...not kill them,"he was probably going to say something else but decided against it,"I mean the five of us have been here longer than you and we haven't tried to behead anyone...yet." Thalia rolled her eyes and pushed Nico out of the way.

"What he means is that we're here to help, thats what we do, even if we are helping no good, idiotic, evil little, no good campers, who need to have their egos deflated so they fit inside their swollen heads. But thats not what we're here to think about, we're here to save the Earth from some freak, we're NOT here to make friends and settle old scores, so get it together! We've worked to hard for our reputation to have it brought down now! Now pull yourselves together or get out of here!" After her little rant the Knights pulled themselves up a little higher.

I clapped my hands together, and all eyes returned to me," now that thats done, you were saying something about Backbiter in the weapons shed, Kampa being alive, and a traitor."

"Three four maybe...actually," Jacey spoke up from where she sat in between Ace and Alex to keep them from attacking each other, they glared but didn't dare make a move, everyone knows how Jacey can get when angered.

"What?" I seem to be asking that a lot lately.

"We over heard three people talking,"she replied,"and if they're who we thin they are than there will defiantly be a fourth, and maybe a few Romans, if thats the case."

"And you think they are?" Jason inquired.

"Julian Gail, Anika Reth, Eric Sailer, maybe Derek Gray and Megan Adams, and Annabeth Chase."

"Really?" I asked, I had suspected the other Big Three kids to be involved, and the Romans weren't really a surprise, but it hurt to hear Annabeth's name among the traitor's, and I was sure that if Gray and Adams were involved than Piper McLean and Frank Zhang would be right there with them. My old friends, the people I would have trusted with my life, my first love, all traitors. But beside them three other names came to mind, Leo, Calypso, and Reyna. The only three who hadn't been at camp when the betrayals had happened, all of them sent on a quest to retrieve Ares stolen sword. But they hadn't come back until we had left.

There still might be a chance to save them. If they're still here, that is. I hadn't seen even a glimpse of them since we got here.

"Yes,"Jacey said braking my thought train,"we're almost positive."

I nodded, pushing the other thought out of my mind for now,"and what about Kampa and Backbiter?"

"It might not be Kampa, but what else would be under the rubble of Zeus's fist?" Natsu said looking rather worried.

"How'd you find it?" Hazel asked softly.

"Well Zain actually found it..." Natsu told use about how Zain lead them to the 'forbidden grounds' and about the mysterious pile of rocks that attacked when you got too close.

"We think its Kampa because there was an odd growling noise coming from it, and sometimes when monsters get out of Tartarus they end up back where they got killed, so it would make sense that Kampa found a way out but she just ended up right back where she was killed," Alice spoke up.

I nodded it all made sense, yes, but none of it connected. The traitors are no surprise, they were bad from the moment they stepped across the borders. Its only logical that Kampa is the one trapped under the rocks, but what about Backbiter?

"Backbiter?" I asked turning to Lucy, she could give me the best answer, she was Kronos's daughter after all.

Sencing my gaze she looked up from where she had been petting her dogs, Fred and George," oh its my fathers sword all right. I just want to know why its not a puddle of melted goop."

I nodded," I think thats what we're all wondering. You said its hanging in the weapons shed," she nodded, her face like a statue,"I'll have to check it out later."

"If your going to do that you might want to know that when I tried to touch it it zapped my and some lady appeared in the blade and started screaming at us something about how only one person has the right to wield it, and that if anyone but that person touched it again that they would 'end', which I assume means die," she explained.

"I'll be sure not to touch it then,"I said my brain going into overdrive,"your dismissed we'll talk more about this later." The Knights slowly trickled out of the room until it was only my cousins, Raiden, and myself.

I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding in, and fell onto the couch, the others following suit.

"Your planning something," Jason said staring at me intently, it wasn't a question.

I let out a strangled laugh, I hadn't truly laughed, or smiled for that matter, since I was betrayed,"and what makes you say that."

Jason smiled slightly," you had that look on your face, after they said Annabeth betrayed the camp, you only ever get that look when your planning something. But I haven't seen this particular look in a long time," he leant forward slightly,"the last time I saw you with that look was right before we battled the giants, when you were planning something that could have gotten everyone killed. You haven't had one of those plans since we met Chaos," his smile turned into a smirk,"I miss them."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow," you miss almost getting killed because you went along with a last resort plan?"

Jason nodded,"yep, they were some of your best work, nothing like what you come up with now. I liked it when you almost got us killed, when you were trying to save our lives."

"Me too," Nico piped up.

"They were rather interesting, weren't they?" Hazel said with a smile.

"I don't miss almost dieing but I do miss my cousin," Thalia said, I didn't know what she meant by that. But before I could ask Raiden spoke up.

"I'm interested in what this plan of yours might be."

I looked at him and smirked,"I'll tell you when its more of a plan and less of a thought."

He leaned back in his seat, and closed his eyes,"fair enough."

**Bob is here at last. Did you miss Bob, because Bob missed you, guess what! Bob got a kitty cat, her name is Princess, she doesn't like Steve. She promised me she would help Bob stop Max and save the world. Vote team Bob and Princess, for the world, for humanity, for waffle fries!**

**Thalia's POV**

The waves lapped onto the shore peacefully. The full moon was reflected in the dark water. It to be around midnight, the campers were all asleep and the camp was silent.

When I had left Cabin Zero, it had been the complete opposite. No one could sleep, we were all too anxious. Tomorrow the real work would begin, no more Mr. Nice Guy. It was time we prepared for war.

Tomorrow Raiden and I would be leaving to find Artemis and her hunters, while the others trained the campers and tried to figure out where everything else fit into this mess. When I left the cabin, Percy had been muttering things under his breath, probably piecing together the rest of his plan.

I'm not sure why, but I hope that its one of the plans he use to come up with, one of the ones that defied death. In all truth I miss them as much as the others do. But I miss my cousin more. The one who would always smile and laugh. The goofy boy that refused to let anything stop him. But he hadn't been that boy for a long time. _She_ had made sure of that. He might still laugh and smile but they weren't genuine. _She_ had ruined him, and I was going to get her back. No one messes with my cousin's and gets away with it. When I'm done with her she'll wish she was never born.

Some one sat down next to me. I hadn't heard them coming, and there was only one person who could possibly sneak up on me.

"Beautiful night," Raiden spoke quietly, as if to make sure we weren't over heard.

"Mmmm,"I replied not looking at him, but continuing to gaze at the moon. I didn't know if Artemis was the one driving the moon chariot or not but it didn't matter to me, the moon was the moon and I always felt...whole when it was out. As if my time as a hunter had left an impression on me, whether it was good or bad I'm not sure yet.

"Tomorrows going to be interesting," he said trying to start a conversation.

I nodded not really up for talking at the moment. He nudged my side with his elbow.

"You okay?" He asked turning to face me, concern etched in to his face, I still didn't turn towards him,"You've been acting strangely since Chaos left."

I shrugged, had I been acting oddly? Maybe I had been a little off, but it couldn't be that noticeable, could it?

"So your just going to sit here, all night, staring off into space?"

"Maybe," I told him absentmindedly, still not turning to look at him.

Even though I couldn't see it I could tell that he was smirking,"than I suppose I should just leave then."

When I didn't reply he started to get up, but I grabbed his wrist to keep him in place,"now who said anything about that?" I finally turned towards him, and smiled.

His black and red hair was wet and plastered against his forehead. He wasn't wearing his usual sunglasses and his left eye seemed to show brighter in the moonlight, for what reason I'm not sure, while the right seemed to sparkle slightly. Instead of his usually combat getup, he was wearing a simple white t-shirt, a pair of grey sweatpants, and his feet were bare, as if he had been planning on getting in bed, but decided to go for a walk instead. His cloak lay next to him in the sand, unlike mine which I was wearing the hood pulled up to cover my face, despite no one being out.

Raiden smiled a little and sat back down. I let go of his wrist but he just took my hand into his slightly larger one. He didn't look away from me and I couldn't look away from him. His free hand reached up and pushed my hood down, then rested on my shoulder.

"Your eyes," he said, taking me by surprise.

"What about them?"

He cocked his head to the side slightly causing his wet hair to fall into his mismatched eyes, and I had to fight the urge to push it away,"there so blue, and...beautiful." I felt a blush creeping onto my cheeks. I looked back out at the lake, but he placed his hand on my chin and gently brought me back around to face him.

He pushed a pice of my bangs out of my eyes and I suddenly realized how close we were,"you know they were the first thing I saw when Chaos brought you to Base. I walked into the room and I didn't even notice the others until my father started to talk," the hand that was on my shoulder was now on the back of my neck," and through out his entire speech all I could focus on was you, your eyes, your hair, the cloths you wore, the way your nose scrunches up when you think, the line of freckles across your nose, everything about you. I-I didn't know what to say to you the first time we talked, I was scared I would slip up, do something wrong, and when we became friends, I was scared I was going to do something wrong and ruin it,"we were so close now that I could feel his breath, I could see the small patch of freckles on his cheek," I tried to ask you out so many times, but every time I managed to pull together enough courage there was always some crazy person trying to destroy the universe or we had to go on a recruiting mission or your brother would show up. But I guess I'm asking n-"

He never finished his sentence because I had closed the small gap between us. I kissed him and after a moment he kissed me back. It fell...right. It wasn't one of those you-could-die-and-I-might-never-get-a-chance-to-do-this kisses either, like when I had kisses Luke before going off to die. No this was different, it was like a million fireworks going off in my head, it was a feeling I had never felt before.

I'm not sure how long it lasted, minutes, maybe hours, but he pulled back and I rested my head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped around my waist, and his chin on top of my head.

"Wow," he muttered causing me to chuckle. It was the perfect moment, no one else. Just Raiden and I.

"Thalia! Raiden! Where you out here!" Nico yelled from the cabin porch.

Moment over.

**Well there you go, no action but plenty of mystery and a little bit of romance that I've been dyeing to add in since I started the story. Too bad Nico had to ruin it. And before I get into anything else let me apologies for the length, it was not as long as I would have liked it to be but its acceptable, right? Oh well, anyways back to the important stuff. Like the polls in first place we have Bob with 15 and Max pulling up behind with 13.**

**So more and more people are taking a disliking to Max I guess. Is it the fact that he wants to take over the world? Because if so thats a little mean. How do you know that Max would make a bad dictator, for all you know he could be better than any other ruler we've ever had. Why not give him a chance? Then again his second in command is a unicorn that wants to rule Canada. Oh well.**

**But anyways back to more serious stuff. I'll remind you again that if you think it will help then I can start writing, who owns what OC, what team their on, and who their godly parent is at the beginning of my chapters. Just put it in the reviews and tell me yes I should do this or No its unnecessary. I hate it when I write things that people can't understand, and I want to help you in any way possible. And since I missed them Happy Thanksgiving, Merry Christmas (sorry thats what I celebrate), and Happy New Year. Sorry if I missed anything. Well thats all for now Girl signing off.**


	12. Chapter 12: Your Doing Everything Wrong

**Hey people of the internet, I'm so so sorry I didn't get this up last week. And I had it finished earlier today, but Fanfiction wasn't coming up on my computer, I know I'm probably not the only one who had this problem since it had something to do with the website, because my computer has been working fin all day. But again I'm sorry, I just couldn't get this chapter right but its up now, I'm still sorry. I left you guys hanging for months then I update, then I don't. Geesh I really have to work on my procrastination problem. Oh well I'm here now and I have a finished chapter for you. And I've had a few ideas that may help this story go a bit smoother.**

**First off as of popular demand I will post the OC's up here to help you guys out a bit more. **_Suicide-Name: Jacey Godly Parent: Tartarus OC from: Me, Name: Damian Robur Godly Parent: Kratos OC from: TheSilverboar, Name: Mark Godly Parent: Ares OC from: epicman,Name: Isabell Throne Godly Parent: Ares OC from: themidnightblue17, Name: Skylar Throne (adopted brother) Godly Parent: Apollo OC from: themidnightblue17,Name: Trixie Myst Godly Parent: Hecate OC from: Lady Loophole. _**Jumpers-Name: Aveline O'Bryan Godly Parent: Apollo OC from: ladybug51010, Name: Willow Marie Di Lena Godly Parent: Nyx OC from: s-t-o-r-ylover56, Name: Callie Alexander Godly Parent: Dionyus OC from: butterflygirly99, Name: Cynthia Vega Godly Parent: Asteria (Titan) OC from: Marceline-the-vampire-queen122, ****Name: Ira &amp; Liam Carter (Twins) Godly Parent: Hermes OC from: RollingUpHigh.** Control- Name: Astrea Nyx Roven Godly Parent: Khione OC from: HTTYD-PJATO-ROTG-41185, Name: Lucy Ryder Pets: Dogs Fred and George Godly Parent: Kronos OC from: LemonadeLunatic, Name: Ernest Kim-Walker Godly Parent: Vulcan OC from: H. , Name: Cassidy Summers Godly Parent: Gaia OC from: fangirlfor3ver, Name: Samantha Romano Godly Parent: Nike OC from: AlphaPanther. _**TNT- **__**Name: Ace Ashford Godly Parent: Artimis OC from: NeverForgiveOrForget161616, Name: Roxallene Zoe Hunter Godly Parent: Tartarus OC from: Princess Of Flames, Name: Ryan Blaze Godly Parent: Khione OC from: Princess Of Flames, Name: Alex Lupine Godly Parent: Ananke (Primordial) OC from: nicranger, **__**Name: Ivory Moore Godly Parent: Lyssa, goddess of insanity OC from: Epicness by Liv.**_ **The Pack- ****Name: Natsu Shiro Godly Parent: Hestia OC from: tigrun, ****Name: Alice Santos Godly Parent: Mars OC from: H. , Name: Miette Park Godly Parent: Thanatos OC from: barkingupthewrongkey, Name: Zain Godly Parent: Thanatos OC from: kablamstar.**

**Okay, so there's the OC's. I hope this help's those of you who thought you would need it, but just so you know there aren't many OC's that appear in this chapter, but they will appear latter on. I hope that helps and doesn't just make things more complicated. And I also thought that a little recap would be helpful every few chapters. So if your confused just read it, I'll write one every four chapters or so.**

**Recap: So far the original five Big Three kids have been betrayed by the camps and Chaos recruited them to command his elite team The Knights. So there's a war and they have to go back and help the people they left behind so long ago. They get to camp and an army attacks camp so the other Knights come and save them. So their at camp and some bad things happen, traitors, evil rock piles, cursed swords, and a volleyball grudge match. Now there's a crazy plan, a few maybe trustful sources, and of course no story would be complete without a little bit of romance. Okay hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything all rights go to Rick Riordan. And some to my wonderful readers who so kindly gave me some OC's they created themselves, and those people are listed above. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Chapt. 12:Your Doing Everything Wrong**

**Nico's POV**

Last night had been long, confusing, and loud. With none of the Knights being able to sleep, Raiden and Thalia coming back from the beach _holding hands_, and Percy's oh so brilliant plan being relayed to the commanders. All-in-all it gave me a headache.

And of course, everything just became more and more confusing as the night went on. I found Raiden and Thalia asleep on the couch before I went to bed last night. It was even weirder then the hand holding, and there was of course the fact that I was partnered with someone from _Suicide_ to teach the campers the proper way to _shoot an arrow_.

So of course I didn't get to bed until at least 1 am only to be woken at precisely 6 am by Thalia, she seemed to be mad at me ever since I called her and Raiden into the cabin last night, wonder why?

Witch leads to the six of us sitting in the rec-room with the camp leaders, Chiron, and, what do you know, the Big Three. The Hunters, like Chaos had said, weren't there and no of the IM's that had been sent were going through.

The room looked the same as it had 29 years ago, nothing had changed. Seymour the leopard head snored peacefully on the wall, grape vines wrapped around around the cabinets, we all sat around the old ping pong table (there was still a burn mark in the left corner, from when the Stoll's lit a ping pong ball on fire). The only new thing in the room was the glass case in the back corner,but from where I was sitting I couldn't see what was in it.

This meeting started out exactly like I remember they use to, complete chaos. The Stoll's were playing catch with a couple of flaming ping pong balls, Lou Ellen was playing her own special version of 'I've got your nose' with Piper where she literally took the others nose, Butch was shoving pencils up a sleeping Cloves's nose, Annabeth and Julian sat at the head of the table pressed as close together as humanly possible, it was hard to tell if they were kissing or trying to swallow each other. Erik sat at the other end of the table just staring off into space. Leo sat on the couch with Calypso and Reyna none of them said anything, but the looks on their faces spoke volumes. They didn't want to be here, not in the least, and when they looked over at Annabeth and Julian it was hard to mask the disgust on their faces.

The six of us just stood by the door, strait backed, hoods up, ready to run for it if anything went wrong. It was so loud, and Chiron had to pound his hoof on the ground three times to get everyones attention.

"Now as you all know, our communications with the hunt have been...disabled. No calls are going through or coming in, they are a most needed ally, we will need their help to win this war," I held back a snort, didn't need the hunts help, but Chaos had said that they would play an important part,"we have decided to send a search party, dose anyone volunteer?"

And this is where Percy's plan starts. No one volunteered, everyones hands stayed firmly planted on the table, or at their sides. That is until Raiden and Thalia, rose theirs, and then everyones hands shot up, no one wanted Chaos's commanders to go on a mission, no one trusted us, I smirked under my hood, _Idiots_.

Chiron cleared his throat,"while this is a major concern, it is not our biggest problem at the moment, and we are only looking for two volunteers, and seeing as Electra and...,"he looked at Raiden in confusion,"I'm sorry young man but I don't believe I know your name?"

"I'm Raiden, Chaos's son," all hands fell and ever one not very discreetly moved their chairs a little farther down the table. Chiron nodded looking uncomfortable.

"Yes, well seeing as they volunteered first I see it fit that they be the ones to g-"

"Chiron, do you really think thats such a good idea," Poseidon asked cutting him off with a wave of his hand and small glare,"sending in Chaos's army, alone, without backup, they know nothing about the hunt,"I rolled my eyes, a motion they couldn't see, _its not like we had an ex-huntress with us_,"I suggest we send one of our experienced_ female_ campers with them,"when he said female he glanced pointedly at Raiden, I shook my head, _seriously they just get stupider every time they open their mouths_,"I suggest we send Piper out, and if you do insist we can send out the girl as well. I think this is much more sutib-"

"No,"Percy's voice rang out loud and clear, cutting off the Lord of the Sea's. The power radiating from him left no room for arguing, any Knight would have seen that, new or old. But unfortunately the so called Gods didn't know when to take a hint.

Poseidon's eyes narrowed, his friendly demeanor gone and replaced by the man who floods entire towns when someone skips out on the croutons in his salad," excuse me?" He said through clenched teeth.

Percy wasn't fazed,"I said no, thats a stupid and reckless plan," _hypocrite_," both Raiden and Thalia excel in their training, and this entire camp needs help if we're going to win this thing. Their training is amateur,they have about as much coordination as a one eyed moose, and-"

"No one ever wins a war when they're army can't work as a team,"Raiden said, I noticed that he was standing a little closer to Thalia that necessary.

Percy nodded," and this camp is anything but a team. Its unorganized, and chaotic! You have people who think they're better than everyone else because of their parents or their relations, there are people who feel like they're nothing but dirt under the others boots, and then there are the ones stuck in the middle, the ones who have no where to go, and you just sit b and watch it all," he jabbed a finger towards the Big Three," you don't know how to do anything, and if you can't get it through your tick skulls that we are here to help you, then we're all going to die. Now shut up, sit down, and listen to what we have to say if you want this camp, the other camp, and Olympus to survive do you understand?"

Poseidon relented, obviously believing the boy, but Zeus would have none of it,"now you listen here _boy_," he spat out the last word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth,"I do not take orders from anyone, this camp has made great heros," at this he glanced at Julian and Eric,"and we will not stand for your disrespect. We invited you here and we can kick you out just as fast." Zeus sat back looking smug.

Percy nodded and walked around the table, closer to Zeus and the other two,"I believe you invited Chaos here, now us, and if I remember correctly, the letter wasn't even from you it was from your daughter, who wrote it against your orders. I think it was Chaos who brought us here, and I think Chaos already told you that we had problems with you and your fellow Olympians. I believe it was Chaos who told you that we would play an important role in this war, and I think it was Chaos who said that you wouldn't be able to win this without us, and I do believe that Chaos told us that we would come and train your army so they had a fighting chance," with every word he spoke he got a little closer to the Lord of the Skies, until he was up in his face,"Now if you want us to leave, we will gladly, we'll take the Knights with us, we'll leave and you will never see us again, but I'll have you know that you won't win this without us. You will fall, your immortal ass will be kick to Tartarus, where you belong, you'll be the king that let Olympus fall, you'll die along with everyone in this pathetic little camp, and we'll just sit back and watch as you fall. And when your all dead we'll come back, we'll save the Earth so the people on it can live, the Primortals will take the thrones again. If you want us to leave we will, but I hope you know that we won't come back if we leave. Have fun dying." He turned away from Zeus and turned back to us.

"Now are you done criticizing us or do we have to leave?"

The lightning head growled,"lets just get this over with, but when this war is over you leave, and I never want to see you again."

Percy smirked slightly,"thats the first thing you've said that I can agree with. Now Raiden and Thalia are to go find Artemis and her hunters, while the rest of us work out what to do around here. If any of you want to win this war you have to increase your training, you have to make it harder, challenge yourselves, but most of all you need to become a united front, you have to work together or we're all going to die. We've been devising a schedule, we'll post it on the notice boards when its finished," he looked at all of the councilors in turn,"I hope your ready to train like a Knight."

And with that he turned and walked out the door, the rest of us following close behind. But before we left I managed to get a glance at the glass case. Inside were five items I never expected to see again, a skull ring, a silver bow and quiver, a golden necklace with a black gem, a electric blue bracelet with a lightning bolt carving, and a black and white minotaur horn.

**Bob to tell you this is a line break to someone else's POV with other people at another place. Meow. Your right Princess we should tell them what Max is planning. Max is planning to unleash and army of evil bunny rabbits upon everyone. Don't vote for him unless you want to be ruled by a crazy man with a bunny army! Vote Bob and Princess to save the world.**

**Julian's POV**

"They don't trust us,"Annabeth said from where she sat curled up at my side, from where we sat on my bed in the Poseidon cabin. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Of course they don't trust us,"Eric said from his spot in the corner,"they're trained to find people like us, and to be fair we haven't been 'laying low' per-say."

Annabeth rolled the eyes, and blew a stray pice of her curly honey blond hair out of her face," not Chaos's little followers, Reyna, Leo, and that titaness Calypso. Didn't you see the way they were looking at us during the meeting?"

I turned and gave her one of my dazzling smiles that never failed at making her melt,"I wasn't looking at anything but your beautiful face," she rolled her eyes but I saw a smile creeping onto her face. She shoved me lightly on the shoulder.

"They looked like they were disgusted by us, sitting as far away from us as possible, I think I even saw Valdez pretend to vomit," I frowned, the three of them never did seem to like us, maybe because they came back after Jackson and his loser squad left.

"Can't be lame them really," Eric said,"you two looked like you were trying to swallow each other." I shook my head Eric never did get the whole girlfriend thing,"I'm really more worried about these so called Knights, those commander people are starting to worry me."

Annabeth nodded slowly,"do they seem familiar to you, like you knew them before," I looked at her oddly, with a raised eyebrow."

"What do you mean?"

"Its just the way that Tidal Wave guy stood up to Lord Zeus, it just reminded me of someone I knew before..."she trailed off slightly at the end, I knew that look it was the one she got when she thought about Jackson.

I sighed,"come on Annie you know we did the right thing. If anyone remembered them then they wouldn't trust us."

She nodded slowly,"then why did we let Chiron remember, and why didn't you ever wipe the Valdez and his little groups memories?" I smiled at her and kissed her on her beautiful red lips.

"Because if no one remembered then the Gods would get suspicious, and we don't need them sticking their big noses where they don't belong, and the Mist isn't strong enough to stretch to everyone without some people becoming suspicious,"I leaned closer towards her,"and a wise women once said 'the larger the spell, the easier it is to deflect it.'"

Annabeth chuckled,"I know I'm just worried that they'll find us out."

Erik let out a bark of laughter,"if they didn't find out that you were working with Luke from the start, or that the Giants didn't just come up with the idea of waking Gaea, or that we didn't just find camp, or that you have been with Julian way longer than 29 years, then I don't think they'll figure anything out anytime soon. The Commanders on the other hand seem smart, we may have to watch our steps from now on."

I nodded.

"Thats what I've been telling you!"Annabeth said punching my shoulder with such force that it knocked me off the bed.

"Oww Annie,"I rubbed my sore shoulder. She laughed and slid off the bed and onto my lap. She kissed my lips and tried to pull back but I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her forward.

I heard Erik sigh,"I see why Anika chose the hunt."

"Oh shut up Erik,"Annabeth said pulling away slightly,"you know she was the only eligible girl, and her plan to get those girls out of the way was flawless."

He rolled his eyes,"whatever, when do we start our plan."

I smiled at him,"be patient my cousin, our time will come, just a few more at days."

**This is Max speaking and I just wanted to ask why no one wanted me to be dictator of the world, I can't release my bunny army without enough votes. Steve what's this about you setting the bunnies on Canada!? I told you not to do that! This is a time skip two hours latter, Steve my bunnies are not for your weird Canadian obsession!**

**Raiden's POV**

I quickly threw the last of my cloths into my bag, and threw it over my shoulder. Thalia and I left in half an hour, we had planned to go to the site where Artemis's hunt was last seen, somewhere in a forest near Arizona. Thalia said she should be able to tell where the hunt was if she was close enough, a side effect of being part of the hunt for so long.

Opening my bag I made sure everything was there. Clothes, toothpaste, toothbrush,daggers, an extra pair of shoes. Yep thats everything.

I threw my bag over my shoulder, and sat back on my bed and pulled my shoes onto my feet.

I stopped in the middle of lacing up my combat boot when my bedroom door opened. I turned my head towards the door, and smiled.

"Knock, knock,"Thalia said, smiling and leaning against the door frame,"how's the packing coming?"

I smiled and patted the spot next to me on the bed,and turned back to my shoe,"done, you?"

She plopped down on the bed next to me and held up her black backpack,"all done,"I nodded and set my foot back on the ground,laying back on the bed, Thalia followed and laid her head on my chest, I rapped my arms around her waist.

"We leave in twenty minutes,"she murmured. I nodded and pulled her closer. Her mid-night black hair was pulled up into a ponytail, her cloak was draped over my bed frame, ready to be picked up at a moments notice.

We just lay there, in a comfortable silence, probably the last one we'd have for awhile. Until we were, once again, interrupted by Nico,"Thalia, Raiden you have to go, Percy's getting impatient!"

"I'm going to kill him,"Thalia growled.

I looked at her and smiled, I was still in slight shock that she, Thalia Grace, had accepted me,"witch one, Percy or Nico."

She pushed herself up and off the bed,"I'll kill both Kelp Head and Zombie Boy if either of them do something like that again," she growled and grabbed her cloak, throwing it on and pulling her back pack onto her shoulders. I chuckled and followed her lead.

We walked over to the door, but before I could cross the threshold she placed her hand in my chest and kissed me on the lips. I blinked a few times before finding my words once again,"what was that for?"

She smiled and walked back out the door, pulling her hood up as she went,"because I wanted to, race you to the door!" she took off down the hall and towards the stairs.

I smiled, pulled my hood up, and ran after her,"that's cheating!"

**So what do you think, Love it, like it, dislike it, hate it? I'd like to thank all who have stuck with me so far, you guys are great. :) So I really said everything I needed to up top, but I'll do the polls and then I guess that's it till next week (hopefully next week). So in the lead we have Bob with 18 and Max falling behind with 14. Poor Max, I guess you guys really don't want to be ruled by a line break and his pet unicorn with and evil bunny army at their command. Oh well your entitled to your opinion. Keep voting my dear readers, keep voting!**

**One more thing before you go, did the OC or the brief recap up above help any, because if it did I'll gladly keep doing it. If not I'll stop, so again hope you liked the chapter, see you next week (I'll try my hardest). Miss. Magic Girl signing off. Bye everyone! :)**


	13. Chapter 13: Plans

**Okay so I'm back with a new chapter for you. I'm a little disappointed with it but its something, until I get back with a new and better one. Its kind of important but also kind of not. Now in my A/N at the bottom there will be something different, so be sure to read that. I'd also like to apologies for the shortness of this chapter, its not as long as I would have liked it to be.**

**The OC's: **_Suicide-Name: Jacey Godly Parent: Tartarus OC from: Me, Name: Damian Robur Godly Parent: Kratos OC from: TheSilverboar, Name: Mark Godly Parent: Ares OC from: epicman,Name: Isabell Throne Godly Parent: Ares OC from: themidnightblue17, Name: Skylar Throne (adopted brother) Godly Parent: Apollo OC from: themidnightblue17,Name: Trixie Myst Godly Parent: Hecate OC from: Lady Loophole. _**Jumpers-Name: Aveline O'Bryan Godly Parent: Apollo OC from: ladybug51010, Name: Willow Marie Di Lena Godly Parent: Nyx OC from: s-t-o-r-ylover56, Name: Callie Alexander Godly Parent: Dionyus OC from: butterflygirly99, Name: Cynthia Vega Godly Parent: Asteria (Titan) OC from: Marceline-the-vampire-queen122, ****Name: Ira &amp; Liam Carter (Twins) Godly Parent: Hermes OC from: RollingUpHigh.** Control- Name: Astrea Nyx Roven Godly Parent: Khione OC from: HTTYD-PJATO-ROTG-41185, Name: Lucy Ryder Pets: Dogs Fred and George Godly Parent: Kronos OC from: LemonadeLunatic, Name: Ernest Kim-Walker Godly Parent: Vulcan OC from: H. , Name: Cassidy Summers Godly Parent: Gaia OC from: fangirlfor3ver, Name: Samantha Romano Godly Parent: Nike OC from: AlphaPanther. _**TNT- **__**Name: Ace Ashford Godly Parent: Artimis OC from: NeverForgiveOrForget161616, Name: Roxallene Zoe Hunter Godly Parent: Tartarus OC from: Princess Of Flames, Name: Ryan Blaze Godly Parent: Khione OC from: Princess Of Flames, Name: Alex Lupine Godly Parent: Ananke (Primordial) OC from: nicranger, **__**Name: Ivory Moore Godly Parent: Lyssa, goddess of insanity OC from: Epicness by Liv.**_ **The Pack- ****Name: Natsu Shiro Godly Parent: Hestia OC from: tigrun, ****Name: Alice Santos Godly Parent: Mars OC from: H. , Name: Miette Park Godly Parent: Thanatos OC from: barkingupthewrongkey, Name: Zain Godly Parent: Thanatos OC from: kablamstar.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the OC's besides my own, the OC owners are listed above.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter 13: Plans**

**Thalia's POV**

"Maybe we should have waited 'til morning," Raiden said, looking around the now dark Arizona woodlands.

I rolled my eyes,"what are you, scared of the dark?" he didn't answer, only staring strait forward,"oh come on we've been to darker places than this and you weren't scared. Don't you remember that time when the power went out because Ace and Alex were wrestling and they fell into the power line, and the only reason we didn't fall to Earth, or get knocked out of orbit was because we were with out lights for two days so we could keep the jets up? It was much darker then this, remember Nico broke his arm because he ran into a wall..twice?"

Raiden huffed, but because he was in front of me I couldn't tell if he rolled his eyes or not, I think he did," I'm not scared of the dark, I just don't see how we're suppose to find them when we can't see anything."

"Campfire."

Raiden stopped,"Right. So we're looking for a campfire, and how are we suppose to know that campfire is the hunters, how are we suppose to know if its not surrounded by a bunch of monsters, or a group or boy scouts on a camping trip in the most monster populated forest I've ever seen," I don't think I was suppose to hear the last part, but when he's agitated or just tired Raiden doesn't really know the difference between a whisper and a yell.

So I just rolled my eyes again and stop walking, Raiden went on a bit until he realized I wasn't with him anymore. He turned and gave me an odd look,"I think we should camp here for the night, neither of us really got any sleep last night and your right when we can't even see where we're going how are we suppose to find the Hunt?"

He nodded and made his way back, nearly tripping on a tree root as he did,"okay, but we sleep up there."

He pointed up a tall tree that looked as if it was half dead, with peeling bark and yellowing leaves even though it was the middle of summer. I stared at him as if he'd grown a second head.

He looked back at me from where he had began climbing the tree and raised an eyebrow,"What, we'll be safer from monsters up there."

Shaking my head I followed his lead, slapping his hand away when he tried to help me up,"I've climbed taller trees then this," he put his hands up in mock surrender almost causing him to fall off his branch.

We didn't stop until we were high enough to be out of danger, but close enough to the ground so that we could jump down easily. We found a spot with a branch big enough to hold our weight. Our backs were pressed up on the uncomfortable uneven bark of the tree. Raiden had pulled a rope from his bag and tied it around our legs and the branch.

"We camp here tonight, and we find the hunt in the morning," Raiden nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him.

**Hello everyone, I'm Sarah, I'm a lineskip, that's a line break and a time skip together. Bob and Max are my cousins, I'm not going to be around as much as they are, but I will show up sometimes. Max says that when she rules the world I'll be her partner, and Bob says that when we stop Max from taking over the world he'll share the fame with me. So I don't really care what happens. This is a time skip to morning, and a line break to camp half-blood.**

**Percy's POV**

The sun had yet to rise, yet I sat around the table in the kitchen of Cabin Zero with the rest of the Commanders discussing our game plan. So far we had nothing and we'd been here since Thalia and Raiden left.

"How about we have Nico and Jacey on archery duty-" Jason once again tried to offer an idea.

"I stink at archery," and he was once again shot down.

Jason sighed and put his head in his hands,"okay, Hazel you can shoot a decent arrow, right?" His voice was slightly muffled by his hands.

"Yah, my arrows usually hit the target," I nodded, none of us were good archers, apart from Thalia, but she wasn't here.

"Then you can teach the archers with Ace," Hazel nodded.

"I know how to work with a dagger so I'll teach that with Astrea," Jason stated lifting his head up and straitening out a bit.

"I guess that leaves me with swords," I said, the rest nodded.

"Think you can handle it alone?" Nico asked with a raised eyebrow. I nodded

"I think I can manage. That leaves the other Knights with hand to hand combat and anything else they can think of," I said standing up and taking a stray pen from the counter and a sheet of paper someone had drawn a picture on. It was probably Alex considering it was a picture of two stick figures, one was holding a rope which the other stick figure was attached to and hanging by his foot over the edge of a cliff. The one hanging over the cliff was labeled Ace while the one with the rope was labeled Alex. The caption beneath the picture reading, _He cannot take my katana and get away with it, I will hang him by his legs over a cliff , he will pay!_

I snorted and turned the paper over, one day those two were going to kill each other. I wrote down the schedule and what everyone would be teaching on the paper. I handed the schedule to Jason who nodded and set it on the table.

"We should get some sleep before tomorrow," Hazel said standing up and walking out of the kitchen. The rest of us following suit.

**Bob to Princess, come in Princess. Bob is trying to contact Princess who is recruiting kitties to fight the bunny army. But maybe if Bob wants Princess to reply he should find his walkie talkie and stop speaking into the banana. Oh well, I take you to Base Chaos, yay! **

**Third Person POV**

A swirling black portal appeared on the top of the mountain. No one was there to see a man, who looked to be in his early to mid thirties, step out of it. He wasn't dresses for the cool air, he wore a black suit, that sparkled like a million tiny stars, it seemed to be moving and every few minutes you could see a planet cross through. The man himself was quite a sight. His hair was so blacker then the night sky, his eyes as golden as the sun. He looked like some kind of business man with his suit and tie, but there was one problem. There was a magnificent sword strapped to his waist, the hilt colored like freshly mown grass, and the blade was made of swirling gold and black, the two colors fighting for dominance over the blade.

The man payed no mind to the wind as he hiked farther up the mountain, he elegant black dress shoes not even slipping on the slick snow and ice. He seemed to be humming quietly to himself as he went.

He stopped when he reached part of the mountain side. His lips curved upward into a smile as he snapped his fingers and a new portal sprung up. This one was significantly smaller then the other, and the man just reached his hand in and pulled out what appeared to be a blood red toolbox. The man snapped again and the portal disappeared, he began to whistle as he pulled out an odd looking box.

It was bright blue with a cord attaching a small pen like rod to the box. The man whistled happily as he put the pen-rod to the mountain side, he slowly began to make a circle around until he was back where he started. He smiled as he returned it to the machine to the toolbox. Then he proceeded to pull something the resembled a lighter. He began to murmur under his breath as he flipped the lighter open, a bluish white flame erupted from the small thing. Growing bigger and bigger as it began to coil around the outline the man had made before. Eating away the mountain side and revealing a chamber hidden within.

The man smiled and flipped the lighter closed and returned it to the toolbox. Picking the box up by the handle, the man stepped through the opening and the second he was on the other side it closed again. The man once again opened his toolbox, this time removing a plain flashlight. Flipping it on he smiled as the room was illumined reveling the chambers contents, a stone tomb surrounded by riches beyond your wildest belief.

Chaos's smiled looked eery in the pail lighting,"the final resting place of Uranus."

**Okay, so as I said there is something different down here. So I've been getting help on this story from Raiden Tachibana, he's been helping me out when I get stuck, and he is writing a story about his OC before he came to The Knights, I was asked to put a small summery in my story to see how many people may be interested. It is a Star Wars story, so some of you may not like it, its about Raiden and how his portal goes wrong while he's in it so it takes him to the Star Wars dimension instead, and there he creates a team to save the universe from the Empire. I was told that its going to be called Raiden's Rebel's. And I'd also like to say that at some point in time I will be making a story for my OC as well.**

**Now on to the normal stuff. Thank you to all of those who have stuck with me and my horrible updating skills. Thank you to those who reviewed and followed and or favored. And now onto the polls in first place we have Bob with 20 and Max falling behind with 16. Okay so I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you'll stick with me until I update again, hopefully next week or maybe the week after that. Okay, bye Miss. Magic Girl signing off. See you latter!**


	14. Chapter 14: Training and Monsters

**Hello everyone, I have finished the chapter early, and I may not have a chance to update any other time this weekend, so you get the chapter now! I hope your excited cause it took me a while to figure out how to start it. Its exciting because it didn't take me two weeks to work on it. Its amazing what you can do when you don't let yourself get distracted! Oh I'd also like to ask if you remember what I told you about last week, well if you do I'd like to tell you that Raiden Tachibana has posted the story I was telling you about, if you were interested you should go check it out!**

**And now the OC's!:**_Suicide-Name: Jacey Godly Parent: Tartarus OC from: Me, Name: Damian Robur Godly Parent: Kratos OC from: TheSilverboar, Name: Mark Godly Parent: Ares OC from: epicman,Name: Isabell Throne Godly Parent: Ares OC from: themidnightblue17, Name: Skylar Throne (adopted brother) Godly Parent: Apollo OC from: themidnightblue17,Name: Trixie Myst Godly Parent: Hecate OC from: Lady Loophole. _**Jumpers-Name: Aveline O'Bryan Godly Parent: Apollo OC from: ladybug51010, Name: Willow Marie Di Lena Godly Parent: Nyx OC from: s-t-o-r-ylover56, Name: Callie Alexander Godly Parent: Dionyus OC from: butterflygirly99, Name: Cynthia Vega Godly Parent: Asteria (Titan) OC from: Marceline-the-vampire-queen122, ****Name: Ira &amp; Liam Carter (Twins) Godly Parent: Hermes OC from: RollingUpHigh.** Control- Name: Astrea Nyx Roven Godly Parent: Khione OC from: HTTYD-PJATO-ROTG-41185, Name: Lucy Ryder Pets: Dogs Fred and George Godly Parent: Kronos OC from: LemonadeLunatic, Name: Ernest Kim-Walker Godly Parent: Vulcan OC from: H. , Name: Cassidy Summers Godly Parent: Gaia OC from: fangirlfor3ver, Name: Samantha Romano Godly Parent: Nike OC from: AlphaPanther. _**TNT- **__**Name: Ace Ashford Godly Parent: Artimis OC from: NeverForgiveOrForget161616, Name: Roxallene Zoe Hunter Godly Parent: Tartarus OC from: Princess Of Flames, Name: Ryan Blaze Godly Parent: Khione OC from: Princess Of Flames, Name: Alex Lupine Godly Parent: Ananke (Primordial) OC from: nicranger, **__**Name: Ivory Moore Godly Parent: Lyssa, goddess of insanity OC from: Epicness by Liv.**_ **The Pack- ****Name: Natsu Shiro Godly Parent: Hestia OC from: tigrun, ****Name: Alice Santos Godly Parent: Mars OC from: H. , Name: Miette Park Godly Parent: Thanatos OC from: barkingupthewrongkey, Name: Zain Godly Parent: Thanatos OC from: kablamstar.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything but my OC all rights go to Rick Riordan and the other OC rights go to the wonderful readers listed above. Thank you and enjoy.**

**Chapt. 14: Training and Monsters**

**Jacey's POV**

We had the camp gather around the big house so Percy could tell them how the training schedule was going to work. Everyone was standing around in the field while the Knights lounged around on the porch. Percy used his signature taxi cab whistle to call everyone to attention. They quieted rubbing their ears to get rid of the ringing.

"Alright, so we've split you all up into different groups," he held up a pice of paper with some kind of drawing on the back that I couldn't make out," I'm going to call out the groups and when I'm done you'll go with the person you've been assigned, you'll be at a different station everyday with different trainers. If you don't do what your told you've ruined it for your whole group because the trainer will increase the exercises or training for everyone and you'll end up doing Knight level exercise. This is not a threat but a warning and I hope you take it as such. Now when I call out your name go to your assigned group..."

I was walking down to the area Nico and I had decided to start at earlier. It was a shaded place near the forest. Our group was behind me with Nico bringing up behind to make sure no one tried to skip out. Our group consisted of about twenty campers. It was probably the smallest one.

"Okay," Nico announced loudly,"as you all know I'm Shadow Hunter and this is Jacey, we'll be teaching you the basics in monster tracking," a groan echoed through the group.

"Hey!" I yelled,"this may not be the most fun thing in the world but its critical to your survival, and the two of us happen to be some of the best monster trackers in The Knights, so eithe deal with it or you can start running laps now!"

They went silent immediately, I think I may have seen some of them standing a little straighter too. Nico nodded towards me,"we're going to show you how to track a Hellhound, and the easiest way to do that is to go into the forest," I smiled a bit when some of them glanced at the trees in fear. They were suppose to be demi-gods, what kind of a demi-god is scared of a monster?

It didn't take long to find a trail in the forest. I knelt down next to a print that resembled a dogs, but was three sizes too big,"when tracking a monster you always look at the print, this one seems to be about three hours old the claw marks indicate that its heading north," I turned back to the campers to see them staring at me in wonder, how do they not know this?

"Monsters like this usually travel in packs, easier to catch pray when there are more to hunt, that goes for demi-gods to, when you can you always want to have backup."

"What if we can do it by ourselves?" I didn't even turn around, just continued to analyze the print.

"Everyone needs someone to help them, no one can do everything by themselves, not even the gods," I recited the words that had been told to me so long ago, I had lived by them for as long as I can remember," and if you think otherwise then just leave now, there's no point to even teach you if you think that."

No one moved,"the print of a monster is distinct," I continued as if nothing had happened,"much like a human fingerprint each one is different, by looking at the print you can tell many things about the monster. This one looks to be 12 years of age, male. Its probably reaching the end of its life, its next disintegration may be its last." I stood and Nico and I lead them onward following the prints, stopping at times to point something else out.

But we stopped before we found the monster,"why did you stop?" a boy, from the Ares cabin I think, asked.

"We're here to show you how to track a monster, not kill a monster,"Nico answered,"your not ready yet, when you know the correct way to hold a sword, or how to shoot an arrow strait, give us a call," the campers looked angry but they didn't say anything.

When we were back at camp we dismissed the campers,"wait,"the Ares boy spoke up again,"thats it?"

I looked at him a little annoyed, but he couldn't see that because my face was covered,"unless you want to do a Knight training exercise, yes thats it." They left a little faster then necessary.

Nico walked over to me,"we ended three hours before we were suppose too."

"Yep"

"Percy's going to kill us."

"Oh yah."

"Do you want to finish tracking that Hellhound."

"Lets go."

**Bob here he is a line break. Bob is here with a new stage in his fight for humanity. The kitty army is assembled, we will fight for the good of the people, for freedom, for curly fries, which Bob has recently discovered are almost as good as waffle fries.**

**Raiden's POV**

We walked around a clearing, large trees grew all around, their branches large enough to shade the entire place. An ideal area for the hunt to camp. Only problem there was no one for miles around. There were, though, signs that the hunt had been here, recently too.

A fire place marked by a circle of pebbles, logs set in a circle around it. Thalia found something that looked like a makeshift shooting range by a near by lake. I found a silver arrow lodged in between two branches at the top of a tree.

"They were just here,"Thalia stated looking at the fire place, there was still slight smoke coming off the ashes,"couldn't have more than a two hour head start, we should be able to catch them by nightfall if we hurry."

I nodded and looked around, some of the grass leading farther into the forest seemed to have been trampled by something big, much bigger then any of the girls in the hunt,"do you think they were driven out?" Thalia followed my gaze.

"Or they drove something out."

"But why would they chase it farther into the forest? Everyone know thats where monsters are the strongest."

Thalia glared at the patch of trampled grass and shook her head walking closer to it,"not everyone," she started to follow the path, I had no chose but to go after her.

"Whatever this thing is its big, could be a Drakon,"I commented looking at the trail.

"Wouldn't a Drakon leave a print, this ground is rather,"Thalia looked down at her feet and pulled her foot out of the mud,"soft."

I looked down in confusion,"yah, thats odd it wasn't like this before."

"Monster effect?"

I looked around at the dead or dying trees, the murky lake, and the dead animals lying around,"monster effect."

I reached down and picked up a hand full of mud, it was warm with the consistency of water, it wasn't like normal mud found after rain or the stuff found in a garden, and it seemed familiar," hey Thalia, dose this stuff look familiar to you?"

She looked at the stuff in my hand, then the stuff at her feet,"no not really, it just looks like mud, smells terrible too."

My eyes widened,"we need to move," I flung the stuff to the ground and grabbed her arm with my clean hand,"come on, I'll explain in a minute," I pulled her over to a tree and pushed her up,"go,go,go up." I felt a little bad pushing her up the tree, but she wouldn't have gone otherwise, she's too stubborn.

"What are you do-"I slapped my hand, the clean one, over her mouth.

"Don't speak," I whispered,"they hear everything, they see everything in there sight, and they kill everything unless you kill them first. Either the hunt was killed and dragged her of they were chased off, these things have shells almost as impenetrable as the Anchilies curse. I ran into some when I was on a mission once, it didn't go down well, ended up with a scar on my back the size of my sword, runs all the way up to my neck. Luckily the can't climb, but they sure can run."

She pulled my hand off her mouth," and that stuff."

I looked her strait in the eye,"I hope you brought a change of shoes and some hand sanitizer," the look o her face changed from confusion to disgust to anger in a matter of seconds. I probably would have laughed if the situation were different.

"So these-these, what are these things anyways?"

"I don't think they really have a name," she gave me an odd look,"I think they're some kind of monster hybrid, I tried to find them in a greek history book when I got back and there wasn't anything like them, they're new. I never told my dad, didn't thing of it I guess, probably not the wisest decision."

"Yah think," she hissed back,"what do yo-" I slapped my hand over her mouth again.

Something had just crawled out from behind one of the trees. It was large and walked on all fours, there was a shell on its back the size of its body, but the skin underneath was pink and vulnerable, but you couldn't see that because there was basically no skin showing besides the small amount on its face and its underside. There were two horns on the top of its head that were sharper then the Minotaur. It had a tail with spikes jutting out of the end. Not pretty and not dangerous looking, but when its angry its not so docile.

More of the creatures came out of the trees, they screeched to one another some kind of monster language. I felt Thalia tense beside me, I reached out and grabbed her hand squeezing it slightly.

I leant closer to her so I could speak in her ear without them hearing us,"we may be able to wait them out, but we have to find out what happened to the hunt, and saddly there is only one way to do that-"

"We have to follow them," I nodded.

"And until then," I leaned back up against the tree,"we wait."

She sighed,"we wait."

**Bob again, he stole Max's world domination plans. They were in her jewelry box the whole time. But Bob will look at them now. Nooooo, these really are just plans to put in a pool. She's tricked me again. Kitties we must find the real plans. On ward!**

**Third Person POV**

Chaos walked around the cave, he examined the paintings on the walls. All of them showing a different part of Uranus's reign. Chaos just shook his head.

"You know grandson I never thought I'd be seeing you like this," he looked over at the stone tomb and smiled,"no no I never did expect this. In fact I thought you'd be the one finding my tomb, not the other way around."

He began to look around the tomb again,"did you know I almost was in your position, the titans almost chopped me to pieces, but the Gods, well I guess you can say they saved my life. Then they cast me aside like yesterdays trash. Of course I'm not upset, I was though. Thought I'd create an army of demi-gods to take them out, I realized my idea was terrible just before I created the team. Then I did create the team, but for good not for revenge. I was a terrible man once, but I've mended my ways."

He looked back at the tomb,"and I may have found a way for you to do the same," he smiled at the tomb. Pulling various tool out of his box and placing them on the ground,"I just have to build it first."

**Okay so Chaos's part was a bit short so was the chapter I guess, but I couldn't think of what else to put without ruining everything. So please don't be angered by that. So I don't have much to say, so lets get to the polls! In the lead is Bob with 21 and pulling up behind is Max with 18! Thank you for reading and voting and everything else your doing to help me keep writing! Okay so another reminder to check out Raiden Tachibana's story if you were interested, more information about it at the end of the last chapter. Okay thats it I think, so thanks again, bye and until we met next week(it should be next week, and it will be, hopefully)Miss Magic Girl signing off! :)**


	15. Chapter 15: Training and Secrets

**Hello people, I'm really sorry I didn't update before. I have no excuse except that the chapter wasn't finished until, well now. I'm trying to make my chapters longer, like the actual chapter part and that takes awhile. So yah, but I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that so far I think I may be succeeding in that. I hope you like it.**

**Now before I get to the chapter it has been about four chapters so that means:**

**Recap: So since the last time I did this Raiden and Thalia have gone off on their search for the hunt, they ran into a little trouble, you'll se what happens with that in this chapter. The other Knights have been training the campers but niether group is very happy about it, so they're taking their anger out on each other which makes for some... interesting training sessions. Oh and lets not forget Chaos, who's been up to something mysterious that has to do with Uranus. Of course no one knows exactly where or what he's doing. I think thats all the important**** stuff that's happened in the last few chapters.**

**And now for the OC's: **Suicide-Name:_ Jacey Godly Parent: Tartarus OC from: Me, Name: Damian Robur Godly Parent: Kratos OC from: TheSilverboar, Name: Mark Godly Parent: Ares OC from: epicman,Name: Isabell Throne Godly Parent: Ares OC from: themidnightblue17, Name: Skylar Throne (adopted brother) Godly Parent: Apollo OC from: themidnightblue17,Name: Trixie Myst Godly Parent: Hecate OC from: Lady Loophole. _**Jumpers-Name: Aveline O'Bryan Godly Parent: Apollo OC from: ladybug51010, Name: Willow Marie Di Lena Godly Parent: Nyx OC from: s-t-o-r-ylover56, Name: Callie Alexander Godly Parent: Dionyus OC from: butterflygirly99, Name: Cynthia Vega Godly Parent: Asteria (Titan) OC from: Marceline-the-vampire-queen122, Name: Ira &amp; Liam Carter (Twins) Godly Parent: Hermes OC from: RollingUpHigh.** Control- Name: Astrea Nyx Roven Godly Parent: Khione OC from: HTTYD-PJATO-ROTG-41185, Name: Lucy Ryder Pets: Dogs Fred and George Godly Parent: Kronos OC from: LemonadeLunatic, Name: Ernest Kim-Walker Godly Parent: Vulcan OC from: H. , Name: Cassidy Summers Godly Parent: Gaia OC from: fangirlfor3ver, Name: Samantha Romano Godly Parent: Nike OC from: AlphaPanther. **_TNT- Name: Ace Ashford Godly Parent: Artimis OC from: NeverForgiveOrForget161616, Name: Roxallene Zoe Hunter Godly Parent: Tartarus OC from: Princess Of Flames, Name: Ryan Blaze Godly Parent: Khione OC from: Princess Of Flames, Name: Alex Lupine Godly Parent: Ananke (Primordial) OC from: nicranger, Name: Ivory Moore Godly Parent: Lyssa, goddess of insanity OC from: Epicness by Liv._** **The Pack- Name: Natsu Shiro Godly Parent: Hestia OC from: tigrun, Name: Alice Santos Godly Parent: Mars OC from: H. , Name: Miette Park Godly Parent: Thanatos OC from: barkingupthewrongkey, Name: Zain Godly Parent: Thanatos OC from: kablamstar.**

**One last thing. The disclaimer: I own nothing, none of the Percy Jackson characters and none of the OC's, who belong to the readers listed above. I only own my OC. Okay you can go read now.**

**Chapter 15: Training and Secrets**

**Ace Ashford's POV**

I felt like banging my head against a tree. How could they not shoot an arrow? I mean I get that not everyone can do archery, but seriously ten arrows and not one of them hits its target! I thought Percy was the only one who could do that. I looked over at Hazel who was shaking her head as she walked over to fix an Athena girls stance, again. I walked over to an Ares boy.

"Hold the bow up a little higher," I instructed, the boy scowled but otherwise didn't object,"pull the arrow all the way back to your ear, take your time aiming it, your not in battle yet, then release,"the boy did as I said and released the arrow, it hit the outer rim of the target. I clasped him on the shoulder.

"Getting closer, you just need more practice," he didn't look happy but nodded anyways,"get another arrow and try again." He turned and practically stomped away, I sighed, they just don't learn. Then I remembered Percy's warning, if they didn't follow our directions we could have them do a Knight workout. Maybe that's what we should do.

I made my way closer to Hazel,"maybe we should take Percy's advice,"I whispered.

"I was thinking the same thing," she practically growled in my ear. Well this is worse then I thought, it takes a lot for Hazel to get angry, and apparently these campers were putting her over the edge.

I turned back to the campers,"Line up!" Some of them jumped while others dropped what they were holding, but did as I said.

I looked at one of the bars holding the foundations together, metal, I shook it a little but other wise stayed in place,"are these things stable?"

"Yeah,"a camper called out.

"Good," I grabbed ahold of it and pulled myself up, it held steady. I dropped back down,"okay, everyone grab the bar and pull yourself up."

"What's the point of this?" another yelled,"I thought we were learning archery."

I glanced at Hazel, who stood behind the campers, she nodded her head slightly,"your doing a Knight workout," some looked like they wanted to object but I didn't give them the chance,"up the bar, pull yourself up and hold yourself up," they stared at me,"GO! UP THE BAR! GO!"

My yell scared them and they grabbed ahold of the bar all at once as if they had rehearsed it. The only problem was that they couldn't pull themselves up, and the few who could weren't able to stay up there for long. But when they fell they sat on the ground as if expecting help up or reassurance. I rolled my eyes, an action they couldn't see.

"Get up! Get up! Your not getting anywhere just sitting there on the ground! Get up!" I just kept yelling that over and over while clapping my hands,"Move it! Up the bar! Get up there!" Hazel circled them sometimes giving advice on how to stay up longer other times readjusting their hands. Even when she was angry Hazel was just too nice for her own good.

One of the younger kids fell I went to help her up. An older boy fell not to far away, I sighed and helped the girl get back up. This was going to be a long day,"Get up!"

**Bob has a song to sing. Ohhhhh, Bob will not let Max rule the world, no Max will not rule the world, fore Bob's cat Princess came up with a plan, Steve will not rule Canada, no Steve will not rule CANADAAAAA. So how was it? Did you like it? Team Bob for the WIN! Go Waffle Fries!**

**Callie Alexander's POV**

"Does anyone here know how to through a decent punch!?" I shouted out to our group of trainees. Alex tried to grab my wrist and pull my off the porch railing of whatever cabin I was standing on. I swatted his hand away. And motioned not so discreetly for him to get up here with me, he went to grab my wrist again but I grabbed his instead and pulled him up with me. I could hear him sighing from beside me.

The campers didn't seem to know how to respond to my question or the silent-ish argument they had just seen. I smirked, something they couldn't see due to my hood, and placed my hands behind my back, I'm pretty sure Alex was rolling his eyes.

"I think she's trying to ask if any of you know hand to hand combat?" He called out, I huffed, he was always arguing with Ace (yet they could be the best of friends, when they weren't trying to kill each other) but the second he gets a chance to teach something he completely turns around, which means no fun for me.

I counted six hands raised out of about thirty-eight.

I clapped my hands together, getting everyones attention,"so we're starting from scratch then? Great!" A few people yelled out complaints, but Alex silenced them almost immediately.

"Calm down! Calm down!" I couldn't see it, but I'm pretty sure he was glaring at me, I didn't really care,"Now some of you may have background in hands on combat, but most of you don't. So we're going to start with the basics and work from there. Okay so..."

"EVERYONE LINE UP AT THE PUNCHING BAGS!" I shouted before he could finish, causing everyone to jump and scramble for the bags on our left. Alex let out a breath next to me. He could be so serious when he gets into 'training mode'. Usually we get along great.

He grabbed my arm before I could jump off the porch,"please just tell them what they're doing wrong, don't do anything too crazy."

I gave him one of my trade mark trouble maker smiles, I don't know if he saw it or not,"Alex, now when have have I ever?"

"I can think of several examples off the top of my head,"he deadpanned.

I smiled,"how about I make you a deal,"I turned and started to walk towards the campers,"I'll play nice with the campers if you can play nice with Ace."

"When Shadow Hunter gets a girlfriend!" he called back.

Training went over smoothly, there were hardly any problems with the campers. I assume we had one of the better practices because we saw Hazel and Ace's group run by, with the two of them in the back yelling for the campers to move faster. And another group of campers came back three hours early, while Nico and Jacey ducked into the forest. Yep defiantly one of the better ones.

**This is Bob, Bob says hi. How was your day? Bob had a great day. Bob wants you all to know that he has formed an army of vicious kitties with his fateful cat Princess in command. We have already taken control of two of Max's evil hideouts, and a McDonalds, but thats more for us then saving the world.**

**Thalia's POV**

"Are these things ever going to leave?" I grumbled under my breath. I wasn't sure how long it had been, but the sun was starting to set, and it had been afternoon when we got here.

The ugly little beasts wouldn't leave. They just sat there, at one point in time they had brought in some kind of disgustingly rotten meat. It had smelled so bad I had nearly puked, Raiden hadn't looked much better.

"They aren't going to leave,"my head wiped around to look at him,"we're going to wait them out. I could barely do any damage to them the first time,"he looked me strait in the eye,"and I'm not looking forward to round two."

I sighed and leant back against the tree, but didn't complain. I blew a breath out of my nose. Raiden shifted next to me. We sat for two more hours, the things didn't move. In fact I'm pretty sure more of them just showed up.

After another hour I heard Raiden move from his spot,"on second thought, if we're ever going to find the hunt we need to get going,"I opened my eyes and saw him positioned at the end of the branch,"now." Before I could say anything on it he jumped landing on his feet and running at the monsters. I didn't waist a second notching an arrow and aiming it at one of the creatures open mouths. I let it fly, a direct hit. Raiden had already taken out two by flipping them over and stabbing their pink undersides.

Some of them started to retreat while others went to attack Raiden, a few came over to the tree I was in using their heads as battering rams to try and knock it down. It didn't turn out so well for them. Everything was under control until I ran out of arrows. I jumped to the ground, puling out my spear as I did so. Raiden and I fought back to back, I used my powers over lightning to fry some and turn the over so Raiden could stab their stomachs. When the first wave was gone he grabbed my hand.

"We need to get out of here,"I noticed for the first time that there was a bloody gash running up his arm, a similar one was on my leg. The pain hadn't registered because of the adrenalin rush, but now that it was gone I was painfully aware of the throbbing pain,"that was only the appetizer and I'd rather not stay for dinner." I let him pull me back the way we came.

"I don't think the hunt was there,"I said when I found my voice again,"it must have been a diversion. Someone else is looking for them and they want to find them first."

He nodded,"for everyones sake I hope they don't."

**Bob again. Does anyone know how to cook waffle fry's. My mom's on vacation and Max won't show me how she does it! Wait I should ask Princess, she cooks that fish stuff all the time. Wait but she's training the new kitties. I know I'll look it up on the internet, the internet is always right.**

**Zeus's POV**

The throne room was eerily quiet. There was no yelling, Apollo wasn't making ridiculous haiku's, Aphrodite wasn't complaining about peoples love life's, and Hera wasn't yelling at me for looking at another woman. It was too quiet for a throne room, but that may hace to do with the fact that I was the only one there.

Every throne was empty besides mine. I looked over at Artemis's throne, she still hadn't contacted anyone, and the party that had been sent out to find her hadn't checked in since they left.

I knew we shouldn't have sent those Knights, they're nothing but trouble, just like Chaos. Always playing games, speaking in riddles, holding back information. I slammed my fist against my throne, the noise echoed across the room bouncing off the walls and out the open roof.

Chaos has always caused trouble, when ever he 'helps' people. There's always another reason, he probably hasn't even told that to his so called Knights. He's untrustworthy, he probably just accepted to help so we wouldn't question his presents on Earth.

Where was he now,"Ares!"

A bright light and the war god was in front of me. His hair was ruffled, his shirt on inside out and there was lipstick covering his face,"what!?,"his voice was a low growl,"I was in the middle of something!"

A well pointed glare and he shut up,"I need you to find Chaos, he's somewhere on Earth, I feel his presents. When you find him do not let him sense you, come directly back here and inform me. I want to know what he's doing."

"Yes father,"Ares growled before disappearing.

Yes Chaos was up to something and I was going to figure it out.

**Bob again. Bob is getting tired and hungry. Bob is going to go get some food. Then he will finish his plans to stop Max from destroying the world. Go team Bob! Waffle fries!**

**Third Person POV**

Chaos was whistling as he hammered in some sort of bolt. His pristine suit was covered in grime and filth. His pitch black hair was plastered on his forehead, but he was smiling. He didn't seem to care about how rumpled he looked.

He stepped back to look at his work. A machine, only half finished, stood in the middle of Uranus's tomb. It was about three feet tall, like a giant circle. There were knobs and levers attached to a control panel. Chaos smiled and reached back into his tool box. He pulled out an object that looked like a screw driver, but the end was twisted and bent.

He stopped in the action of placing it on an oddly shaper screw. He paused as if listening to something before throwing everything back in the box and slamming it closed.

"I'm sorry my son, I'll be back soon," he snapped his fingers and made a circular motion with his hand. A black portal sparked to life, but before he could enter a husky voice called out from behind him.

"Leaving so soon!"

**Okay, so the last part was kinda short, but I didn't want to give too much away yet. Anyways I hope you liked the chapter, it took forever to write, again sorry about that. So give me feedback about what you think, I always appreciate it! :) So I'm sure you'll all want to know the poll results now. Bob is in the lead with 22 and Max is just behind with 20. Okay so one last thing, so remember the story I told you about, well its up again, if your interested go check it out. The author has been a great help to me, Raiden Tachibana. Okay thats all I have for you today, hope you enjoyed the chapter, I hope to have the next one up soon, but you know things happen. But I hope you liked this one! Okay bye for now, Miss Magic Girl signing off! :)**


End file.
